Her Temptation
by marysunshine81
Summary: Gabrielle Jenkins (my OC) is an associate at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner and she's Diane's favorite, but things slightly change when she makes a 'mistake' and Diane soon finds herself fallen in love, with a woman. The story has Kalinda and Will as regulars. There will be some M rated chapters inside with warning. (icon by shelovesshoes)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ _I feel like Diane on her first date with Kurt right now, asking myself what am I doing lol Yeah, I'm posting a fic with an original character I invented who could be a possible love interest for Diane and she is a woman. Honestly I have no idea where this fic is going, becuase the first 7 chapters have been sitting on my laptop for months and I haven't even touched them. I might never finish or I will, I'd say it's up to you and how you feel about reading more, so please let me know! This fic will change povs with each chapter as well, between the two women. _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Her desk feels more like home to her than anything else that early evening, so she doesn't plan on leaving it anytime soon. At least she has her own office, even if it's a small one. Some second year associates have this perk at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner and since she doesn't exactly have a real home anymore, it's even more of a perk that day.

She could go to Karen's, where most of her belongings are since the previous day, but she has only known Karen for two-years, it's not like she can stay with her longer than a few days. Besides Karen is _his_ friend on the first place and she doesn't really want to have anything to do with _him_ ever again. She shouldn't have put a man's needs in front of hers. She could be working in any New York law firm by now, close to her family and her real friends, instead she's stuck in Chicago with no one to turn to when she's in real trouble.

She hears a knock and right afterwards Diane Lockhart enters the small office. She thought she was alone, but of course the firm's only female name partner is in the office at this late hour like she usually is. She has no family to go home to, now they have another thing in common.

"It's late, Gabrielle, you should be home already," Diane says with a sympathetic look, slightly leaning against the doorframe.

Diane is the only one who always says her full name, the rest of the firm simply calls her Gaby, because it's short, practical. They never even asked if she was okay with it or not. But she likes how Diane is different from the rest of the people and she knows why she's in her office at this late hour.

"I know, I wanted to go through tomorrow's questioning again," Gabrielle replies and she's ashamed to look into Diane's eyes, not after what happened in court that day.

She second chairs one of Diane's criminal cases and the questioning of the expert witness was her task, but she blew it. She mixed up the questions, got one objection after the other from the prosecution, had to check her notes a few times and in the end she decided to stop embarrassing herself and asked for a recess. Fortunately it was already late afternoon and the judge ruled that they would continue the testimony tomorrow. She knew she can't blow it again tomorrow, she isn't even sure how come she's still alive and Diane hasn't cut her head off. She would have done it to any first or second, even third year, had they made a similar mistake in front of her eyes.

"Is everything all right? You seemed distracted in court," Diane's voice shows real concern and even after two years Gabrielle still doesn't understand how she's earned Diane Lockhart's sympathy, that only a few seem to bear among the employees.

Nevertheless she has always been grateful for the special attention Diane has given her from the very first day, almost always, because tonight she really just wants to be alone. And even though the question is meant well and she should be glad that someone's realized that something is wrong with her, and just a minute ago she wished for someone to talk to, Diane simply can't be the one. Because no matter how sympathetic Gabrielle is to her and how much Gabrielle likes Diane, she's her boss after all.

"I'm sorry, I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise," she apologizes openly this time, because earlier in the courtroom she only apologized with her eyes and didn't dare to say the words out loud. Even though she saw that, for whatever reason, Diane wasn't angry with her, she seemed rather understanding.

"I know you will," Diane replies with a slight smile and once again Gabrielle can't help but feel grateful for the trust her boss puts in her, which she doesn't always deserve, and today is one of those days, "There's a bar on the corner, I was thinking you might want to join me for a drink, if you don't have any other plans for tonight?"

The question catches Gabrielle off guard. She's sure this is the first time Diane offers this to a junior associate and she has a hard time believing it's actually happening to her. She doesn't understand where it's coming from, apart from the occasional talks while working together they never even met outside the office before. And then tonight of all nights Diane comes up with this suggestion and she can't help suspecting that it has something to do with her unprofessional behavior in court that day.

She knows that Diane is very observant, while she can hide her own feelings so well from others. This is one of the things about her that Gabrielle wants to learn, because she isn't good at hiding things, pretending. Today of all days she wished she would be the most, but it's too late already and she realizes that it can be Diane's only reason for the invitation.

She's tempted to say no, just a little because honestly she doesn't want to talk about what happened to Diane or anyone else. She just wants to be alone, with her thoughts, with her sorrow. But she knows that she can't say no and shouldn't say no, because such an opportunity doesn't come everyday. It's an honor to be invited and it would be more than silly to decline the invitation.

"I'd love to," she replies with a short smile, probably the first that leaves her lips that day.

"I'll go grab my purse, I'll meet you at the elevators."

Diane leaves the office and Gabrielle stares at her computer screen for a short while, still stunned. Then she quickly turns it off, packs her things and leaves in a hurry. She knows that Diane Lockhart shouldn't be kept waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm truly grateful for all the reviews I got for the first chapter, I'm so happy this idea was so well recieved! I'd like to thank everyone for your wonderful support and faith in me, I'll try not to disappoint with the story. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are you willing to tell me what's bothering you?" once they have their drinks in hand, Diane decides to go straight to the point after the first sip.

Normally it's far from her to handhold associates, it's enough to put up with the occasional jarring of partners. That's already more parenting than she signed up for. But Gabrielle is somehow an exception to the rule, she does all this willingly for her.

Diane chose to be the girl's mentor from her very first day at the firm. Back then she already thought Gabrielle had a promising future ahead of her and Diane's opinion has only grown ever since. She's the best second chair she could wish for, she's responsible, attentive, hard- working and she's improved a lot under her mentorship, which makes Diane actually proud.

"I'm grateful you went into all this trouble, Miss Lockhart, I know…"

"I think it's really time you stopped calling me like that," she cuts in. They've been through this a couple of times, but she has to try again, maybe it will work this time, "I mean I get that it's a sign of respect and I appreciate it, but still, it's Diane, please. Unless you want me to call you Miss Jenkins?"

A slight laugh escapes from Gabrielle's lips and Diane takes it as a very good sign, considering how heavy hearted she seemed all day. And she's aware of the reason as well, assistants know everything after all. She wouldn't do this for anyone, but Gabrielle deserves and more importantly needs this attention from her right now, a listening ear under these extraordinary circumstances.

"Please don't…Diane," she smiles and Diane does the same.

"Let's pretend that for now I am not your boss and you are not my employee, just think of me as a friend. Can you do that?"

She knows that Gabrielle's still the 'new girl in town', she moved here because of her doctor fiancé about two years ago and hasn't really made too many connections of her own outside the workplace. And while Diane isn't used to being so friendly with her employees, somehow it comes naturally to her with Gabrielle.

"I could try, but are you sure you don't have better or rather more important things to do tonight than sit here with me?"

Diane isn't surprised that Gabrielle is not comfortable with this special attention she's giving her, she is her boss after all. And Diane can't really explain why she chose to take this step. She just thought Gabrielle needed to talk about what happened with someone who cares for her and is able to give her advice.

"The sooner you tell me what's wrong the sooner you can get rid of me," Diane persists, hoping she can convince her to finally give in.

She saw Gabrielle in court today, she can't let her embarrass herself like that again. She needs to loosen up and let it all out. She knows that getting over such a thing will take a while, but at least she can start the healing process tonight and feel a little better tomorrow. That's exactly how she got over her heartbreaks in the past.

"I'm no longer getting married," Gabrielle focuses on her drink, avoiding Diane's gaze, but she understands, "He has someone else, but it hasn't been working for a while anyway."

"I'm sorry," Diane keeps looking at her and a few seconds later Gabrielle lifts her head to look into Diane's eyes.

"Thank you."

Breaking off an engagement for whatever reason is very hard, Diane knows this from experience. She almost got married once, her life would be much more different now if she did. She could even have a daughter now, probably a not much younger one than Gabrielle and sometimes she thinks that is why she appreciates the girl's company so much.

"I'd say you should take a few days off, visit your family, but I think work is the only real cure in such cases."

She can't afford to loose the girl in the middle of the trial anyway, but apart from that she truly believes that work can be the tool to forget.

"It is, I don't want to have time to think, work is officially my life now, I just want to forget."

"You will, with time and a little help," Diane raises her glass with an encouraging smile, alcohol might not be the best solution, but a temporarily effective one for sure.

"First of all, I need to find a place to live."

"You shouldn't think about that today, but tomorrow HR will fill you in on how the firm can help you with that."

"Thank you, I owe so much to you and now this."

Diane's tempted to say she doesn't owe her anything, but she's flattered that Gabrielle feels this way. When she walked in on her interview back then she did it out of an impulse. She saw the brown-haired girl, sitting graciously in her mini-skirt and she somehow reminded Diane of her young self. And it only took her a few minutes of observation inside the room followed by a pleasant talk to recognize the values in her and how much of an asset she could be for the firm.

"Just make sure you don't blow it in court again tomorrow, we need that testimony," her voice is probably more strict than it should be, but it is a necessity when she's talking about work related things.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And you should learn to apologize less, just a piece of advice."

They share a smile and Diane knows that Gabrielle won't disappoint her again tomorrow, because she doesn't make the same mistake twice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is the first chapter that includes Kalinda, I can promise that you'll see more of her in the story. Will makes his first appearance in the next chapter. I also want to share that I've already finished 14 chapters, so it's safe to say the story is shaping up and I may have figured out how it will end as well, so all you have to do is keep reading. Please let me know how you like it and thank you so much for the amazing reviews! **_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Diane has time for you now."

"Thank you," Gabrielle replies and puts down the phone.

She quickly closes her laptop and gets up from her seat. She adjusts her skirt and puts on her jacket. Even though the reason she wants to see Diane for isn't work related, she prefers to show respect in this way as well. Before she leaves the office she takes a short look in the mirror on the wall and adjusts her hair. It's probably time for a haircut, now that she's finally moved in and arranged everything in her new home, she should focus on smaller thing as well.

At the door she almost bumps into Kalinda, who's just about to enter.

"Sorry," Gabrielle apologizes with a smile, since she was the one focusing on herself in the mirror therefore didn't see the other woman coming.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kalinda looks Gabrielle up and down, not for the first time, but she still hasn't gotten used to it. She's heard rumors that the short, black haired, Hindu woman has had more girlfriends than boyfriends and she's just never sure what those looks mean.

"I need to speak with Diane, she's waiting for me."

"Will it take long?"

"No, just a few minutes."

"Okay," Kalinda says and takes Gabrielle's seat at her desk.

Gabrielle sends a questioning look in her direction and sees that Kalinda takes out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Didn't you say Diane's waiting for you?" Kalinda asks without looking up from her phone and Gabrielle realizes that she really doesn't have more time to wonder about the mysterious Kalinda right now, apparently she'll still be in her office when she gets back anyway.

She quickens her steps on the corridor and only slows down near Diane's office. The door is open as usual, so she knocks twice on the doorframe to announce her presence.

"Come on in," Diane says with an encouraging smile and Gabrielle is glad her boss is apparently in a good mood that day, certainly makes a little less difficult for her to come up with what she's planned for a while now.

"Hey," she says a little shyly, considering the nature of her visit.

It's very much personal, and yet they are in the office where they usually only talk about work related things. In fact the last time they talked about personal stuff was in that bar a few weeks ago and she's actually grateful for Diane that she hasn't brought it up ever since. She's been trying to cope with the breakup. Work and finding then moving in her new apartment has certainly helped to achieve that. And that's exactly why she's here now.

"I've come to ask something," she starts after taking a seat and somehow she's missing the right words. Maybe it's not such a good idea after all what she's planning to do in a few seconds.

"What is it?" Diane replies with the same encouraging smile and Gabrielle just wishes that it would still be there after she pops her question.

"I've finally finished the last touches on my new place and since I don't have too many friends in town, I was thinking of inviting a few people from the office to a kind of house warming party. And I'd like you to be there."

Suddenly she feels like hiding from Diane's observing eyes. What is she thinking inviting her boss to her home? They went to a bar together once and now she thinks they are suddenly best friends? She feels embarrassed already and she could swear her cheeks are visibly burning. She couldn't have done all this without Diane, but she may be crossing a line here between employer and employee that she shouldn't.

"Sure, why not?" Diane says casually, with the same smile as before, "I'd love to see the apartment."

She didn't even need too much time to consider her offer, which means she probably hasn't noticed Gabrielle's inner battle. It was almost too easy.

"Great," Gabrielle replies with a slightly nervous smile, "I'm thinking next Friday, but it's not set in stone yet."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you," Gabrielle's smile gets brighter and calmer as she stands up from her seat.

"Don't forget our one o'clock client meeting," Diane gets back to her usual professional tone.

"I'll be here," Gabrielle replies before she turns around, the smile seems to be stuck on her face as she walks out the office and to her own.

When she spots Kalinda, she tries to hide the smile from her. She wouldn't understand why she's gotten back from their boss's office like that, not that she seems to care, she's still typing on her phone as Gabrielle enters.

"You're back," she says after a few seconds and looks up to Gabrielle.

"Yes. Do you need something?" she asks, because she's already curious about why Kalinda waited so long to talk to her.

"I heard you're giving a party, I just wanted to know if I'm invited," she shrugs and gets up from Gabrielle's seat.

"Sure you are."

She obviously can't say no to such a straight question, but she also likes the idea of having the investigator over at her place.

"Thanks," Kalinda smiles shortly and steps towards the door, but turns back before she leaves, "You should password protect your laptop, you can never know who walks in here while you're away from your desk."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I changed the title, because an author in the fandom who has a story with the same one asked me to. Just thought you should know.  
On a different note, I've already completed 17 chapters of this story, it might be finished soon.  
And I'm still really happy about all the reviews, please keep them coming. **_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Diane's been looking over to Will's office while getting ready to leave that early evening, but it doesn't seem like he's meaning to get up from that desk anytime soon. Holding her purse and coat in her hand, along with a larger gift bag, she walks out of her own office and approaches the one on the other side of the corridor.

"It's Friday night," she steps in his office and leans against the doorframe.

"I know, but I thought I catch up on some paperwork."

"On a Friday night?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"No particular reason," she retreats, because she doesn't want to question him about why he doesn't have a date tonight, it's none of her business anyway.

"Where are you heading?" he on the other hand thinks that it's his business where she's going, which makes her smile. And she actually doesn't have a reason not to answer honestly, considering the nature of her plans.

"Gabrielle's giving a party and I promised to be there."

"Yeah, she invited me too, probably she just wanted to be polite. Not sure she really wants her bosses to be there."

Diane had a feeling Gabrielle might have invited Will as well, but she wasn't sure until now. Nevertheless she is certain that Gabrielle wants _her _to be there, she remembers how hesitant the girl was when she told her about the party. She was obviously nervous she might have said no, and she didn't want to disappoint her. Of course Will doesn't have to know all these details.

"Probably, but I still promised her, so I'm going, aren't you?"

She can see the change on Will's face right away, as if she saved him from something. She's aware that Will hates paperwork, no wonder he leaves it for a Friday night when probably his date was cancelled.

"If you are, I can't stay away either. Maybe we could even go together."

She finds his sudden excitement actually amusing, but she doesn't show. She quickly considers his suggestion instead.

"All right."

"It's been a while since we were on a party together," Will says as he quickly organizes his files and puts some of them in his briefcase.

"At Christmas," Diane replies after a short consideration.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"It was," Diane smiles at him.

At Christmas, after the employees left the obligatory office party they stayed there a little longer, only the two of them. They had to celebrate the end of the first year they survived with their third partner away almost all year, leaving the firm to their care. And they've been taking a really good care of it so far.

"So is Gaby single now?" Will suddenly changes the subject and brings back Diane's attention from the past.

"Yes, why?"

She doesn't ask how he knows, she's pretty sure everyone in the office does by now, especially with the party in honor of the new apartment. Everyone knew Gabrielle was engaged and the date of the wedding, they were invited to the ceremony after all.

"Just asking," he shrugs and approaches Diane with his briefcase in hand.

"I know that look. Please don't tell me you want something from her."

So far Gabrielle has been off limits because of her engagement, but she knows that Will has an eye for the combination of youth and beauty, and as a matter of fact Gabrielle is a beautiful young girl.

"I didn't say a word," Will tries to play the innocent, but Diane doesn't buy it from him, they are face to face, it's easy to tell his thoughts on the subject.

"That shouldn't even cross your mind."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies, saluting her jokingly, then puts on his coat.

"What is it with men unable to control themselves around short skirts?" she rolls her eyes and Will reaches for the coat in her hand.

"Hey, have I ever been inappropriate with you?" he asks as he helps Diane into her coat. She doesn't remember him doing anything like that before, it actually surprises her.

"No, but you should show the same respect towards our employees."

"I will," he promises and rests his hands on her shoulders shortly before pulling them back.

"I mean it, Will," she turns her head to see his face.

"You seem to be extremely protective of her," his reply is rather unexpected and she not only turns her head, she also takes a step forward.

"I meant it in general," she finally says from outside the door.

"I know, but you and Gaby, you seem to have a special bond," Will follows her on the corridor.

She isn't surprised that he's noticed, she hasn't exactly kept it in secret, because why should she? They have a productive work relationship with a little personal touch, she has nothing to hide.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just an observation."

"I have good news, you can continue observing us at the party tonight," she turns to him after pushing the bottom of the elevator and Will smiles as a reply.

"I can see that you've bought something for her," he points at the package in her hand, "What is it?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"That's not fair, you shouldn't hide things from me."

"It's none of your business," she chuckles and steps inside the elevator, "And by the way, you don't want to come empty handed, do you?"

"I wasn't planning on going."

"I know, but you can buy something on the way."

"I might need some help, you obviously know her better than I do."

"Obviously," Diane smiles and she's already looking forward to arriving at that party.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I've already finished almost 22 chapters, so I decided to post more of the story, since the writing is going so well. Enjoy and let me know what you think! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Gabrielle looks around in her living room filled with some of her coworkers. She planned this party with almost no help, tried to make sure they have everything they need, some food, good music and enough alcohol to last all night. And now that the party's on and everyone seems to be having fun she finally feels relief. The only thing still bothering her a little is that Diane hasn't shown up yet. She was so sure her boss wouldn't miss the party, but she's starting to have doubts about it now.

"Nice party," Kalinda approaches Gabrielle with a drink in her hand. Truthfully she didn't think she'd actually show up at all, but she was one of the first ones to arrive.

"Thanks, I was afraid the apartment wouldn't be big enough for all of us," she mentions only one of her previous concerns, Kalinda doesn't have to know about all of them.

"You worry too much."

"Do I?" her statement makes Gabrielle smile, looks like Kalinda can see through her no matter how much she reveals.

"Just relax, the party's going fine. Where's your drink?"

"My drink?" Gabrielle answers with a question again and looks around, searching for her wine glass with her eyes, she has no idea where she left it, probably in the kitchen.

"Here," Kalinda hands her a small glass filled with what smells like vodka, keeping the other one to herself, "Down with it."

"All right," she lifts the glass to her lips and drinks it out. The alcohol is burning her from the inside. She doesn't really like vodka, but she shrugs it off. She knows she needs to take it easy that night.

"You need one more," Kalinda fills their glasses again and they drink it out.

"Feeling better?"

"Absolutely," she replies with a huge smile, "Shit," she curses when she notices Diane and Will in the doorway. Thanks to Kalinda she has almost forgotten about them.

"Our bosses are here, you should bring them a welcome drink," Kalinda suggests, pointing to the Scotch bottle.

They both know what Diane and Will like drinking the most. Gabrielle pours two Scotches and walks up to the door to meet them.

"Welcome to my home," she says with a wide smile, unable to hide her slightly tipsy state.

"I see everyone's having fun," Will takes one of the glasses and hands Gabrielle a bottle of white wine, "You should hide this one, could come handy some other time."

"Thanks," she takes the bottle with a smile, apparently Will also knows about her preference in wine, probably Diane helped him with that decision.

"And I've brought you something as well, but maybe you should open it later," Diane hands her a not so small blue bag and takes the other glass.

"Thank you," Gabrielle peeks at the wrapped object inside, trying to figure out from the size and the weight what's hiding in there.

"I hope you'll like it," Diane adds and they share a smile.

"I'm sure, I will, but for now let me show you around."

o-o-o

"I really don't want anymore of these," Gabrielle looks at her drink, hesitant to lift it to her lips. She can't really tell how much she's consumed of the liquid tonight, but she feels everywhere in her body that it's been more than enough. She can't get drunk on her own party, it would kind of ruin her reputation in the office.

"Killjoy," Kalinda replies with a smile, she's also had her share of alcohol that night, but in her case it kind of doesn't show or maybe Gabrielle is just too drunk already to tell the difference.

"Kalinda!" she raises her voice a little when the other woman tries to lift the glass to her mouth.

"What? It's your party, you can do whatever you want."

"I probably shouldn't get drunk in front of my bosses," Gabrielle sends a look in the corner of the room where Diane and Will are chatting. After the tour she gave them around the apartment she left them on their own and hasn't talked to them ever since. Probably it wasn't her best idea to invite them after all, even if it was the polite thing to do. And she really wanted Diane to be there, but now that she's there she isn't exactly sure how to interact with her, it's so much easier with Kalinda.

"Why not? They are drinking too."

"But we're drinking _way _too much," she emphasizes the word, the full glass still in her hand untouched.

"Do you want me to go there and make them drink more? I would do that for you."

Kalinda's offer is actually sweet and it makes Gabrielle chuckle.

"You'd really do that for me? Get Diane and Will drunk?"

"Sure. Do you want to see them drunk?"

"I'm really not sure," she hesitates and Kalinda replies with a slight chuckle.

"Make up your mind, girl."

"You know I haven't had so much fun in weeks, thank you," Gabrielle says with an honest smile on her face this time, even though she knows that with Kalinda she's probably on the wrong track with such a statement and she indeed proves her right.

"Don't look at me, you bought the booze."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm enjoying your reactions to this story so much, that I feel the need to post more often :D **__** I hope I can keep up your interest for the whole of it. **__**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! And please forgive me that I didn't fulfill that certain wish. (:  
**_

_**Also Gabrielle has a face now and even though I'm not good at image editing the story got a new icon ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"I think Kalinda is getting your girl drunk tonight."

Will's statement makes Diane realize that she's been too focused on the two ladies on the other side of the room, or maybe Will has been looking there as well. Of course it's hard not to notice them.

"My girl?" she asks chuckling, not fully understanding in what meaning Will's using the expression.

"Yeah, she kind of is."

He doesn't really provide her with an explanation, but she decides not to give too much weight to his words anyway.

"You're drunk," she says with a sweet smile.

"Not yet," Will pours another round for himself, while Diane's glass is still half full, she hasn't been drinking too much this evening, somehow she doesn't feel like it. She's kind of uncomfortable there. She's come because of Gabrielle, she wouldn't have done it for too many people in the office, but she doesn't really know how to behave. She's actually grateful for Will's company.

"They are obviously having fun, it's good to see Gabrielle laughing," she's still unable to take her eyes off them

"Why don't you just call her Gaby, like everyone does?"

Diane considers her answer for a few seconds. It has been natural to her from the very first day to call Gabrielle like that, even though she never really asked her which name she preferred.

"Because she doesn't like it," she gives the easiest explanation.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she smiles in Gabrielle's direction again. Diane claims to know her too well, but seeing her with Kalinda like that makes her wonder if she really does.

"I'll never understand women," Will shrugs.

"You never spend enough time with any to have a chance," Diane speaks without thinking and finally turns to Will, not realizing that her statement probably exceeds the borders of teasing.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, it's the alcohol talking," she tries to use her glass as an excuse hoping Will can't tell anymore how much she's drunk herself, or rather how little.

"No harm. So how long do we have to stay?"

"You wanna go?" she's actually happy to hear his question, she didn't want to be the one suggesting for them to leave, it would have been too suspicious. But if he leaves, she surely won't stay there without him.

"Kind of."

"All right, we can go."

"You don't have to come with me."

"It's okay, I'll just say goodbye to Gabrielle."

She puts her half empty glass down and walks up to the couple who're still drinking and having fun. She kind of envies them, but still she's happy for Gabrielle, she deserves to loosen up, even though she's not entirely sure about Kalinda's intentions. She isn't known for making friends in the office and it's no secret that she has eyes for her own sex as well.

"I just came to say good night, we have to go," she interrupts and she doesn't miss the look on Kalinda's face. Not for the first time she's sure the younger woman knows very well what's going on in her mind.

"Already? You just arrived," Gabrielle seems honestly disappointed, even though it didn't make too much difference to her that Diane and Will were there, but Diane doesn't blame her at all.

"It's been fun and I really like the apartment. Nice job," she smiles and is ready to leave after a goodbye.

"Thank you," Gabrielle replies, "Wait, you can't go yet, I want to open your present first."

"You can do that later," Diane has almost forgotten about the gift, but she certainly doesn't want everyone to see it. That's why she told Gabrielle to open it later, she meant when everyone was already gone.

"No, I really want to open it with you, please," Gabrielle's smile makes it hard to say no, "I put it in the bedroom, we can open it in there."

"All right," Diane gives in after a short consideration. At least no one else would see it, so she really has no reason to protest anymore. She knows that Gabrielle will like what's in the bag, she wanted to give her something she would appreciate, something that would make her happy.

They enter the bedroom that she only saw from the outside before and after closing the door behind them Gabrielle takes the wrapped package out of the bag and stars opening it. Her surprise and delight is visible at once when she sees what's inside. A small painting, a kind of modern landscape, similar to the one hanging on the wall in Diane's office. Gabrielle lays it on the wrapping paper on the bed, and stares at it for a few seconds, speechless.

"I take it you like it," Diane smiles at the sight of her and Gabrielle replies with a smile of her own.

"I love it. Thank you," she says emotionally and without further words she hugs Diane.

It's unexpected, but Diane doesn't really mind. She likes this girl and this feeling is apparently mutual. And Diane finally feels that it was worth going there that night after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What were you doing in the bedroom?" Kalinda asks the question right after Diane and Will are out the door. Gabrielle didn't spend too much time with Diane in there, but she doesn't blame Kalinda for being curious about it.

"I looked at her present, she brought me a painting," Gabrielle's still smiling, it wasn't such a bad idea to invite Diane after all. She feels like this gift has kind of brought them closer to each other.

"So just because I haven't brought you a painting I'm not allowed to see your bedroom?"

Kalinda's odd statement makes Gabrielle feel a little inconvenient. Suddenly the bedroom holds a completely different meaning than a few minutes before. It's the only room in the apartment that's not occupied by guests, where she and Diane could be undisturbed for a few minutes. But entering that room with Kalinda sounds like a dangerous move, especially now that they are both kind of drunk.

"You really want to see my bedroom?"

"I do."

"All right," Gabrielle gives in, trying to ignore the voice in her head telling her to say no. She walks to the closed door and Kalinda follows her. Gabrielle opens the door to show the other woman what's hiding behind it, hoping to satisfy her curiosity from the doorway.

"Here it is. Nothing special, just a bedroom."

"I like the dark red walls," Kalinda says after a few seconds.

"Thanks."

"So you do have a passionate side?"

"I guess," she shrugs, not giving too much consideration to Kalinda's question.

Suddenly Kalinda steps inside the room and pulls Gabrielle with her. Next thing Gabrielle knows, she's pushed to the closed door and feels the other woman's eager lips on hers. That voice in her head was right after all. She should have listened to it. She shouldn't be making out with Kalinda in her bedroom, it's just so wrong on so many levels. Still she does nothing to stop the kiss, she returns it instead. It brings back some memories from the last time she kissed another woman. She enjoyed it just as much as she's enjoying it now.

But when Kalinda's hands slip under her skirt Gabrielle has to stop her right away.

"Wait. Slow down. What are we doing?"

"Kissing," Kalinda replies and wants to kiss her again, but Gabrielle steps aside.

"I'm not gay, Kalinda."

"I'm not gay either."

"That's not what I've heard," Gabrielle says, smiling a little.

"And this is not the first time you've kissed a woman."

"How do you know that?"

Kalinda's reply surprises Gabrielle. Could it be that Kalinda knew it all along? Did it show that she might be open to this? Probably she was giving the wrong signals or she did want this to happen between them unconsciously. Right now she's rather drunk to decide what the truth is. All she knows is that she liked the feeling of her lips on hers, but she cannot let them go any further.

"It shows," Kalinda keeps looking into her eyes and the temptation is growing, so Gabrielle decides to stop it while she can, hanging onto the remains of her self-control.

"I think we need to go back to the others, we don't want to start some gossip."

Gabrielle adjusts her hair and her skirt and grabs the door handle, but before she can open it Kalinda puts her hand on top.

"I can come back when everyone's left…to help you clean up," Kalinda whispers leaning close to her ear.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Gabrielle looks at her, trying to stay strong. Trying to deny the feeling that has already spread through her whole body, that started when Kalinda pushed her to the door. Long weeks have passed since the last time she made love, it would have been so easy to take Kalinda's offer. At least someone shows interest in her, she feels desirable again, not like a worn piece of clothing that's been thrown away, the way she's been feeling lately.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Kalinda helps her open the door and walks out, leaving Gabrielle alone with her thoughts.

She closes the door and starts breathing in and out deeply, trying to clear her head. She almost feels sober due to the shock caused by the kiss, which doesn't feel right. She wants to go back to the state of mind she was in before when she recklessly let Kalinda follow her into her bedroom. Because maybe what she just denied from herself is exactly what she needs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I loved all your reactions on the last 2 chapters and even though I replied to all of them individually, I thought I add a note here. I know the anticipation is hard to handle, that's why I'm posting the chapters more frequently than with my other fics. It might take long for this story to develop in the direction we all want it to, but only because I'd like to make sense of it. And I promise it will be worth the wait. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

As Diane approaches Gabrielle's office the first thing she hears is the girl's laughter and the next moment she spots her company as well. Gabrielle has been spending noticeably too much time with Kalinda in the office lately and after having seen them together at the party it actually started bothering Diane. She doesn't like the influence Kalinda seems to have gained over her protégé and even though she knows it's actually none of her business, she wishes she could tell Kalinda to leave the girl alone, like she told Will. But Kalinda doesn't take advice from anyone and she has no right to interfere, no matter how much she'd love to, for Gabrielle's sake.

"Diane? Do you need something?" Gabrielle jumps from her seat when she notices Diane at the door, acting as if she was doing something wrong, which just confirms Diane's suspicion.

"Yes, I want you to take over tomorrow's deposition, something came up for me last minute. Will will be there to back you up."

"Sure, no problem," Gabrielle answers quickly and Diane can see that she's nervous. She looks at Kalinda, who's standing at the same spot, without making any move, then turns her attention back to the associate.

"Please come over to my office so we can go through my notes together," she tries to make it sound more like a request than an order, even though she's tempted to play the boss card to express her disapproval over the whole situation. As far as she knows, Gabrielle doesn't need Kalinda's help on the cases she's working on at the moment.

"Of course," Gabrielle nods and glances in Kalinda's direction before she grabs her notebook, willing to follow Diane.

She could have asked her over on the phone, she isn't sure why she chose to come in person, but now she's kind of glad she did. It's better to know what she's facing so she can do something about it before it's too late. If Kalinda wanted to be friends with Gabrielle it would have shown in the last two years. So Diane can't help but suspect that her intentions are of different nature and she doesn't really like that thought.

o-o-o

"It's nice of you to offer this again, I really appreciate it," Gabrielle smiles at her boss from across the table with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I hope you don't feel uncomfortable here in my company. I can imagine you'd rather drink with someone other than your boss."

"Please don't say that. You've always been so nice to me, I like spending time with you."

Diane smiles at her, grateful for her obvious honesty. She likes being in her company too and she rarely feels that way about anyone she's working with. But she has to remember the reason she's suggested this meeting outside the firm and the smile slowly fades away from her face. She didn't want to talk about it in there, she likes to separate private life from work and that is what she wants Gabrielle to do as well. She's aware she cannot forbid her to be friends with anyone, she'd just like to warn her to be more careful in her choices.

"Do you have any friends in the city?" Diane tries to approach the subject carefully.

"I thought I did, but it turns out they aren't my friends anymore."

"Then maybe it's time to make new friends. Is there anyone you're close with in the office?"

"Not really, we sometimes go out with the second years, but they all have their own lives, I don't fit in."

Diane is surprised she didn't even hesitate with her answer. She doesn't know what to think about the fact that she didn't bring up Kalinda. It crosses her mind that maybe she's worried for nothing and they aren't close at all. She cannot imagine Gabrielle lying to her face so naturally.

"I'm sure you'll find someone and even though I know you didn't ask for my advice, I'd like to say that I hope you'll be careful making new friends. You're still in a fragile state, the wounds probably haven't healed properly yet. Give it some more time. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Diane isn't sure she's not going too far offering her own friendship to save the girl from a potentially dangerous liaison, but seeing Gabrielle smile makes her hesitation disappear quickly. Knowing Gabrielle, Kalinda could only end up hurting her in the end and she wouldn't be able to survive a second disappointment easily so soon. Kalinda is different, she takes life more carelessly. But Gabrielle is the faithful kind, who obviously wants more from a relationship, her early engagement was a clear sign of that. Maybe Kalinda's attention is flattering to her, but she needs to make sure not to let it take over her common sense.

"Thank you, I appreciate you looking out for me so much."

Diane hopes that her message got through, but she cannot be more exact and there's still a chance she's all wrong about her assumptions and nothing's going on between the two young women. She doesn't want to ring false alarm, but at least she's done something to open Gabrielle's eyes and maybe she'll remember her words when the time comes.

"There's something I should have asked you a long time ago. How do you prefer to be called? I know everyone calls you Gaby, but I've always had a feeling you're not a fan of that nickname."

"I'm not a fan at all," she chuckles, "I've always liked that you called me Gabrielle, you are the only one. But my family and close friends call me Elle."

"Elle…I like that," Diane smiles, "It suits you."

"Thank you."

"Am I allowed to call you that?"

"It would be an honor."

Diane's satisfied that it has proven to be rather easy to bond with her and the smile doesn't want to leave her face as she takes another sip of her wine. Truth is she doesn't really have too many friends to show up herself and there's no reason why she and Gabrielle shouldn't share a drink sometimes to extend their satisfactory work relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: There's a slightly M rated part at the end of the chapter**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Elle is still smiling as she washes her hands in the toilette of the bar. She doesn't really understand what caused Diane's sudden interest in her private life, but she doesn't mind the slight intrusion that much, it feels good that someone she looks up to cares about her.

A touch on her shoulder almost startles her and as she looks into the mirror she sees Kalinda standing behind her.

"I saw you drinking with our boss, what's that about?" she asks, stepping next to her and leans against the other washstand.

"I don't know," Elle shrugs, turning to her side to face the other woman, "I think she likes me."

"Should I be jealous?" Kalinda asks with a teasing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Elle pretends to seem clueless, not that she's been able to forget the kiss they shared on her party. Even though she was slightly drunk, she remembers the feeling clearly. Kalinda's lips pressed on hers, her tongue caressing hers and the warm feeling that spread through her whole body. She bites the inside of her cheek to try to fight the memory.

"Nothing," Kalinda says and leans in to kiss Elle just like the last time. And Elle's reaction is the same as well, first she welcomes the kiss, but before they can get any further she moves away.

"We can't keep doing this," Elle shakes her head and turns back to the mirror to check the damage the kiss has done to her make up. The last thing she needs is for Diane to notice anything when she joins her again at their table.

"I can tell that you want the same thing," Kalinda whispers, gently touching the outside of Elle's thigh under her mini skirt with the back of her palm.

"I'm really not sure what I want," she replies, turning in her direction, to stop her movements, "I was engaged to a man only a few weeks ago and now a woman wants something from me. How did this happen?"

"You're single, fun and sexy and our boss likes you, that makes you interesting."

Elle's laughter echoes inside the room, "So you like me because she likes me? Do you have a secret crush on her or what?"

"I think I've made it clear who I'm interested in," Kalinda says in a low voice, looking into her eyes, which causes Elle to shiver.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she shakes her head with a deep sigh and walks out, leaving the other woman alone in the room.

o-o-o

Elle accepted Diane's offer to drive her home, it was more convenient than taking the subway and she was able to get home faster. After getting rid of her coat and high heels she enters her kitchen to look for some food, she hasn't eaten since lunch and the alcohol they consumed just made her even hungrier. She's eyeing the content of her fridge as she hears the doorbell ring and for a short moment she thinks it might be Diane at the door, maybe she forgot to tell her something. She walks to the door and peeks out through the hole, just to see Kalinda standing there.

Maybe she should have been more resolute with her, she probably wasn't convincing enough, because there can only be one reason for the investigator to stand in front of her door. If she decides to let her in, she has to take responsibility for what will happen between them. And even though she knows she might be making a mistake, a part of her longs for her kiss again. It's more than flattering that someone like Kalinda shows interest in her, they are clearly not in the same league. And whatever is the reason, whether it has anything to do with Diane or not, she's tempted to not care, just go for it, because such an opportunity doesn't come too often.

She's suffered enough in the last weeks, cried her eyes out, tried to burry herself to work and forget, but truth is she really just wants to feel loved again. And she knows that something with Kalinda won't last, she probably will forget anything ever happened between them by the next day. But at least for one night she could feel special without hurting anyone's feelings, without having to care about the consequences.

She opens the door and lets her in without a word and she's pushed against the same door just a few seconds later. As the soft lips land on hers she already feels the eager hands undressing her. She doesn't hesitate too long either, she wants to feel her skin under her palms as well, but Kalinda stops her by grabbing her hands and pinning them to the door and her lips start moving down her neck.

Elle leans against the door with her eyes closed, feeling her kisses all over her chest and moans heavily as her hands reach inside her panties. She hasn't been touched there for so long that she welcomes her fingers inside her with a wide smile on her face, enjoying the intimate contact. Kalinda kisses her way up again and her lips find back to Elle's as she continues to circle inside her with her fingers, bringing her closer to the edge. Elle comes with a loud groan and wraps her arms around Kalinda not to loose balance. She sighs deeply as she slowly opens her eyes to look at the other woman.

"It's your turn," Elle mutters and starts undressing her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

They've gone over the questions and discussed everything they needed for the trial starting tomorrow, she's given him more than one sign that he's free to leave her office if he wants to, but Will doesn't move. He seems to be sitting comfortably on her couch, playing with his baseball as usual and Diane finds herself out of things to say to entertain him. Truth is she would have something else to do, but she doesn't want to be rude and kick him out just like that.

"I heard something," he says, leaning closer to her so she can hear the silent tone.

"What is it?" she asks, moving towards him in a reflex, nervous about the possible importance of his words.

"I normally wouldn't spread such news, but it's about Gabrielle, so I thought you have the right to know."

"What about her?" Diane's more than a little anxious now and practically begs him with her eyes to say what he has to.

"She is involved with Kalinda."

"Are you sure?" Diane tries to grab the last shimmer of hope before letting the information sink in even though from the delivery she feels the weight of it right away.

"Yes, someone saw them…kissing."

Diane's face is probably stunned enough, because she can already see the sympathy in Will's eyes. It's been at least three weeks since she talked to Elle in that bar, advising her not to rush into anything, apparently her words meant nothing at all. It also hits her how she felt all along that something like this can happen and now that it has all she feels is pure disappointment. She's discovered that Elle's mood has changed for the better lately, but she hasn't seen her with Kalinda too often to get suspicious. Now here she is wondering how long this has been going on between them, probably they have fooled her all this time, which makes her angry on top of it all.

"I'm sorry," Will says, touching her arm gently, sensing how the unpleasant news affect her. Diane is even more grateful, simply because he understands, he chose to break it to her carefully. It's not like they have any business interfering in their employees' private life and there's certainly nothing wrong with this relationship. Except that Diane's always been protective of Elle and Will knows that and how a fling with Kalinda doesn't fit in with that picture at all.

"Thank you for telling me," she forces a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asks with warmth in his voice.

"Yes. She is old enough to know what she's doing," she sighs and stands up from her seat, declaring their conversation to be over completely.

"Do you want me to talk to Kalinda?" she turns back as she hears his voice. She knows Will is friends with Kalinda, it might be different coming from him than from her, but she also knows they have no right to do this. She did what she could, by warning Elle, she just wishes the girl had listened to her.

"It's none of our business," she replies decidedly and she sees him nod, closing the subject before he leaves her office.

Diane doesn't even have time to think about what just happened because she hears a knock on her door even before she can settle down behind her desk and when she looks up she sees Gabrielle standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" she asks and can't help looking at the girl differently now as she steps inside the office.

"I'm sorry, is it a bad time?" Elle inquires hesitantly and stops close to the door.

"I'm a little busy, how urgent is it?" Diane turns a page on the table, trying to act as she said.

"Actually…I think it can wait," Elle replies, "I'll come back later."

"All right," Diane keeps her gaze down until she hears her leave and only looks up when she's sure the coast is clear.

She can't help feeling guilty for how she just behaved, it was rather childish and she isn't even sure why. Why is this young girl so important to her? Why does it upset her to see her make a mistake like that? Because she's pretty sure that's what it is, a mistake. She cannot think of a good enough reason for her to run into a woman's arms, no matter how lonely she feels, it just doesn't make any sense. And all her efforts to try to help her were in vain. She feels powerless now and it makes her angry and sad at the same time. She has to accept the fact that Gabrielle is not the sensible woman she thought she was. Maybe she wanted to turn her into something she wasn't and she should give up before she gets hurt in the process. Maybe it's not too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I can't believe this story already has more than a 100 reviews. Once again I'd like to thank everyone for the support and for loving this project._ **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Elle's lying under the sheets, watching the other woman get dressed on the other side of the bed. It's not even midnight yet, but she's already leaving, like she always does. And it's actually all right by her. She never saw Kalinda's apartment during the four weeks they have been occasionally sleeping together, but since she doesn't have a car anyway, it's the practical solution. Kalinda can come and go whenever she wants and she does it randomly. She doesn't know when she's going to show up next, but it just adds to the excitement.

They don't usually talk too much during or after sex, Kalinda's not the chatty type and Elle doesn't want to force it. She never asked her why she's set her eyes on her, she just enjoys the attention, to have someone in her life, even temporarily. Her bed is not empty each night and it's enough to make her feel better. She hasn't thought about her ex in the last weeks at night and that's a huge progress considering how many nights she spent lying in the dark, with her phone next to her, tempted to call his number just to hear his voice. Fortunately she always rejected the urge and now thanks to Kalinda she feels like a new person who's able to forget the past and enter the future.

When Kalinda's almost ready Elle suddenly remembers the one question she wanted to ask her, something has been bothering her during the last week and she needs to hear what the other woman thinks.

"Do you think it's possible that Diane knows about us?"

They haven't exactly been hiding, but they tried to not be seen together in the office too often or not display any form of affection that would look suspicious. But they went out a few nights and may have drunk too much not to care about how they behaved. So it was possible after all that someone might have known about them in the office, even though she hasn't told anyone and she doesn't think Kalinda has either.

"I don't know, why?" Kalinda shrugs, glancing at her.

"I've had the feeling, this past week that she has changed. She's rather cold with me, barely has time when I need help, it used to be so different with us," she sighs, not sure Kalinda even gets the special bond she and Diane share, sometimes it's hard to understand even for her.

"And you think it's because of this?" she doesn't even say 'us', there is no 'them', they're just friends with benefits, nothing more.

"It has crossed my mind. I don't remember doing anything to upset her."

She has been thinking about it and it is the only explanation and it's been bothering her a little too much. She has enjoyed the perks of being Diane's 'favorite' for too long, not to notice the lack of affection from her side.

"So you are suddenly out of her graces, how sad," Kalinda teases, but Elle cannot really take it so lightly.

"Very funny," she mocks her indifference.

"Maybe she's jealous," Kalinda says with a half smile and this time Elle cannot suppress her laughter.

"What?"

"Why? I haven't seen her with a man, ever since I work here, have you?"

Kalinda hasn't been working there much longer than she has and Elle has to admit that she has a point.

"I don't think I have, but she's a gorgeous woman. She could have any man she wants."

"Maybe she doesn't want them."

"You don't think she's…?" she doesn't dare to spill out the word so easily, they are talking about Diane Lockhart after all and even thinking about this option suggests a lack of respect she always deserves.

"What?"

"Gay," she finally says the word and it just sounds so wrong using it for her.

"No," Kalinda's reply calms her, but only until she adds, "But I didn't think you were either."

Elle has to admit that she's right, she's the proof that people are not necessarily black or white, straight or gay. Her own reaction to Kalinda's first kiss frightened her, even though it wasn't the first time she was kissed by a woman. And later she made love to her in a way that fully satisfied her and during the short time they've spent together she's been given so much pleasure she didn't even think can exist.

"Good night," Kalinda leans in to kiss her, interrupting her thoughts and she returns the kiss with passions, forgetting about the fact that it's supposed to be their last one for tonight.

When Kalinda leaves the room she follows her, pulling the sheets around her naked body and closes the door behind her. She leans against it with a deep sigh, before she walks back to her bedroom and lies on her bed. Her thoughts unintentionally get back to Diane and what she and Kalinda just talked about.

Why haven't they seen Diane with a man in two years? Is she hiding her private life that well or she doesn't have one to being with? Elle is aware that Diane spends most of her nights and even some weekends in the office, just like her. But she has never really wondered about how and with whom she spends the rest of her time. She has always tried to show respect and not pry, but her curiosity is starting to grow.

She finds herself wishing to know more about her boss just when Diane doesn't seem to be so friendly with her anymore. This really is the worst possible timing, but Elle somehow hopes she still has a chance at making things right between them. A month ago Diane offered a listening ear whenever she needed to talk to someone and maybe the time has come to take her up on that offer to figure out what went wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I thought I shouldn't make you wait too much longer for this talk, so here you go. And thank you once again for all the amazing reviews!_ **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

If she hadn't promised Gabrielle that she can do the closing in the case, she wouldn't have to spend this Monday evening with her in the corner office. Diane regrets her decision now, even though it was a professional one and should have nothing to do with her personal feelings towards the girl. It's still hard to concentrate on what Elle has to say to the jury, because Diane's professionalism is clouded by what she knows about the other woman for a week, that she's having an affair with the firm's female investigator.

She's had seven days to try to accept the fact, make peace with it and not blame Elle for following her desires, but it has proven to be impossible. She wants to respect her decision, but she's unable to. Elle can do better, she doesn't have to sleep with women to feel special. Just because she doesn't have a fiancé now, she still has the promise of a career just like Diane had back then and she chose to take the right road. If Elle lets people like Kalinda play with her emotions when she is the most vulnerable, she will need to deal with one setback after the other and Diane cannot be there to hold her hand every time.

She did it for her once, she did something she normally wouldn't do. She offered her help and her friendship and Elle has proven to be undeserving. She put her trust in the wrong person and that's something Diane is not used to. She's usually surrounded by people who'd do anything to earn her trust and here is this girl who's bared her sympathy from their very first encounter, which is why the disappointment hurts even more.

And Diane doesn't know how to go on from here. The intimacy has vanished from between them and now she not only eyes her as she would any other associate, she finds herself searching for faults in what she says, the way she acts. She knows it's not fair and she doesn't say those things out loud, because she doesn't want to offend her. But she looks at her differently and she's sure that the girl has noticed that too.

"A few weeks ago you told me I could turn to you if I need to talk to someone."

Diane startles when Elle suddenly changes from the words of the closing to a completely different subject. One that has occupied Diane's mind so deeply that she missed most of what she said professionally. She caught this sentence nevertheless and the confusion on her face is probably visible to Elle as well.

"I thought we're preparing for tomorrow's trial," she replies dryly and doesn't miss the disappointment in the pair of brown eyes that are observing her bravely.

"We are, but there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

Diane can only think of one thing she wants to tell her and she knows that's exactly what she doesn't want to hear. She doesn't need an explanation or that she tries to get her on board with the situation. It's Elle's life, her choice and she doesn't want to have anything to do with it anymore.

"I'd rather we would concentrate on work now, it's late."

"I'm sorry," Elle tilts her head and Diane thinks it's to look into her notes, but when she lifts it up again she sees the sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I unintentionally did something to hurt you," she says holding Diane's gaze and the older woman cannot deny the guilt that finds its way inside her in a split second finally noticing that she isn't the only one hurting from the two of them.

Diane is aware of the courage it must have taken for Elle to say that sentence out loud, she didn't expect her to do so. She's used to employees being intimidated by her, accepting her terms and trying to do everything to please her. She told her she wished to concentrate on work, but Elle decided to go up against her wish and force her to talk about something she doesn't want to, but can't really avoid now.

"I know I have no right to say anything, it's your life, your choice, but I honestly thought you are smarter than this," she tries not to sound judgmental, only express her displeasure.

Elle tilts her head again, probably to hide from Diane's eyes, weighing her words. When she looks up, the sadness is still there in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I've disappointed you."

They don't need to name it to know what problem is standing between them at the moment. And Diane doesn't mind that much anymore how she's been acting with Elle lately. Probably she's always wanted her to notice and realize the source of her changed behavior. She might be disappointed in her, but she hasn't given up on her yet. And she hopes that she won't have to.

Without further notice Elle gets back to the closing she abandoned for a short while and this time Diane tries to focus on her words. When she first finds herself nodding in agreement, she knows it's a sign that she's probably on the road to forgiveness and even though her lips don't move, she feels that inside she's finally smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I ordered for you."

"Thanks," Elle empties the glass of tequila at one go even before she sits down, she needs it after what just happened in the office.

She managed to break the ice with Diane, but she needed all her courage to do it. A glass of drink before would have made it much easier.

Her intuitions didn't betray her, the reason behind Diane's changed behavior is the woman who's sitting next to her in the bar. She isn't sure why Diane is against her having some fun. It crosses her mind that maybe Kalinda's right and Diane is jealous, in a sense that she doesn't seem to have a private life or someone to go home to. Elle feels sad for her superior, but this doesn't justify her reactions.

She probably feels cheated, it seemed like she wanted to be the one to comfort her, but Elle chose a different kind of comfort. And Diane even warned her against rushing into another relationship, but she didn't listen to her advice. No wonder the other woman is hurt. The realization makes Elle want to hit her head against a wall, asking herself how could she have been so stupid.

Diane Lockhart, the head of the law firm, the woman everyone wants to be friends with offered Elle her friendship and she chose to run into another woman's arms instead. She made the wrong choice, she knows that now. And even though Diane might forgive her one day, since she apologized tonight, she's aware that there's only one way she can make this completely right.

She needs Diane's support, mentorship, friendship or whatever she has to offer. She wants to have a career like she does, she wants to make a name for herself and Diane can help her with that, but only if she plays by her rules.

"Have you managed to melt the ice?" Kalinda asks nonchalantly, without looking at her, but Elle still appreciates her concern.

"Maybe."

"Good."

"But we can't continue this," Elle says the result of her inside battle out loud, but it doesn't seem to affect Kalinda at all.

"Did she forbid you to see me?" she asks jokingly and Elle cannot help chuckling, "Don't worry, I'm not the faithful kind anyway, you deserve better," she continues and the smile fades away from Elle's face right away.

"I don't think I do," she shakes her head and glances at her empty glass.

"Trust me, you do," she hears Kalinda's unusually soft voice and she appreciates it more than she's able to show.

"Thanks."

Elle hopes that the other woman understands that she's thankful for everything she's done for her, including letting her go so easily.

"Another round?" Kalinda offers with what looks like a half smile and the offer is just too tempting to reject.

"Sure."

o-o-o

As Elle enters her apartment first thing she notices is the silence and she rushes to turn on her laptop to play some music. She logs into Skype, but she doesn't find anyone online, that's when she notices how late it is. She checks her emails, but her mailbox is empty, so she ends up clicking on some folders with photos to feel less lonely. The photos with her family and close friends bring tears to her eyes, it hits her how much she misses them and she feels guilty that she hasn't visited lately. To cheer herself up she opens the folder with the photos from Stern/Lockhart parties, including the last one that she held in her apartment.

Clicking through the photos the memories of those parties start to take over her mind and she begins to smile at her screen. One particular photo makes her stop and she finds herself staring at it for quite some time. It shows her and Diane, drink in hand, sharing a smile and this discovery warms her heart. She didn't remember having such a photo of the two of them. They look so ladylike in their short red colored dresses and high heels, sitting rather close to each other.

Diane's probably twice her age, but it's hard to tell by just looking at her. Elle has always admired her features, but somehow she's observing her differently now and it doesn't even alarm her. Her boss is not only someone she respects and wants to learn from, she's also a very attractive woman and it crosses her mind again why she doesn't have someone to share her life with. The firm might be something she's proud of, but Elle cannot imagine that it makes her life complete.

Could it be that she is hiding something, maybe her interest in her own sex like they discussed with Kalinda the other night. She's known Diane for two years and never once suspected her interest in her could be more than one of a mentor's, until she broke up with her fiancé and started dating a woman. Could it be that Diane really wasn't disappointed but jealous of that other woman? However funny it sounded when Kalinda suggested it the other night, Elle's beginning to wonder if it actually isn't true.

Her boss possibly having a secret crush on her should be a scary thought on its own, but not so much when the said boss is Diane Lockhart. She might be in her fifties, but she has a much younger body, a sexy one, Elle has to admit that. She keeps clicking through the pictures and her gaze rests on Diane every time a little longer admiring her figure, those gorgeous long legs that are always on display, her face that lights up when she smiles. She goes back to that photo of them and decides to set it as her background image, to be able to look at it longer.

It begins to dawn on her that even though she hasn't noticed it before, she probably has a secret crush on Diane Lockhart.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You're getting a double treat this time. There are some chapters that belong together, I only cut them to change the povs, so I decided to post them together. I hope no one minds. **

**Also I forgot to mention in my last note that shelovesshoes made a new awesome icon for this fic, I really hope you all like it.**

**I am asked very often how long this story will be. I cannot tell yet. 32 chapters are done, that's all I can say, but I promise to give you a heads-up once I've finished it. **

**I'll never stop saying thank you for the amazing support this story gets, you all make me so happy with your reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I'm sorry," Elle reaches hesitantly for her cell phone that interrupts their discussion.

"Answer it," Diane says, aware that they are way past the normal working hours, because it's already dark outside.

"I have to stay a little longer….I don't know, a half an hour…I'm sorry, Kevin, I really am…"

Elle seems disappointed as she places the phone back on the table and Diane is tempted to ask the reason, but she's already pried in the girl's private life more than she should have.

"Men can be so stupid," Elle sighs, offering Diane a chance to react in some way and satisfy her curiosity.

"Do you have to be somewhere else? We can continue this tomorrow."

"Not anymore. It was supposed to be our first date, I guess I blew it," she shrugs.

"Why didn't you say so?" Diane asks, surprised due to the fact that Elle is apparently dating men again.

"It's just a dinner, it's not that important. I just wanted to try this dating thing again, see if I still have what it takes."

"Of course you do," Diane says with an encouraging smile, not hiding her pleasure over the fact that Elle seems to be over not only her heartbreak, but Kalinda as well and she's ready to move on.

"You think so? Well, you seem to be happy without a husband. It gives me hope for the future."

Shifting the focus of the conversation from herself to Diane is unexpected and the only way she is able to react is with a smile. The fact that Elle thinks of her as a role model is flattering, but she doesn't believe hers is the best way to live a life. Surely her career has always been important to her, but she's missed someone from her side more often than she cares to admit.

"You'll find someone, I wasn't that lucky, but I hope you will be," Diane says, revealing more about herself than she normally would to a co-worker, but Elle almost counts as a friend by now.

She appreciates that she's taken her advice after all and her dedication to work is also something she values a lot. She should be on a date right now, but she's spending her time with her, because she needed some last minute help and apparently Elle cannot say no to her. Only now does she notice that Elle's dressed especially elegantly today. The dark blue color goes well with her brown hair and it's adequately sexy for a first date.

"But I feel bad for ruining your date. How about we order some dinner while we finish up here?"

"You don't need to do that," Elle tries to be polite, but her eyes show how much she appreciates the suggestion.

"I insist. How does Chinese sound?"

"Perfect."

o-o-o

A wine bottle somehow emerged from Diane's liquor cabinet to accompany their take-out meal which has turned this impromptu dinner into a quite lovely evening. They were already the only ones in the office when the food arrived, so no one is there to cast judgment on them for spending time together like that. Not that it is anyone's business anyway. They are there for work after all, but obviously the dinner and the wine helps them further with non work related conversations.

Diane enjoys talking to Elle, she is smart, well informed about current events and widely read. They can have a meaningful conversation about various subjects without boring each other. Diane finds it stimulating and actually fun. By the time she glances at her watch it's already half past nine, they should leave soon if they don't want to spend the whole night in the office.

"It's getting late, we should probably get going," Diane says and cannot help sounding a little disappointed that their evening is over already.

"This has been fun," Elle smiles and starts to gather the empty boxes and her papers.

"Yes. I'll drive you home," Diane offers as she's packing away her files, "I'm not taking no for an answer," she adds, not giving her a chance to protest.

As she's waiting for Elle at the elevators she's still smiling. She hasn't had such a lovely dinner in a long time. There's something about Elle that makes it easy for Diane to bond with her. It's a whole new experience and also a very exciting one. She hears the sound of high heels approaching and turns in that direction. When Elle discovered that Diane's watching her she lowers her gaze to the ground.

Diane feels slightly embarrassed so she turns back to hit the button and when the elevator arrives she steps inside first and she can hear Elle follow her. She chooses their destination on the board and turns to her companion, without knowing what to say to her right now. A few minutes ago they were chatting and laughing together and now all they have is the silence combined with the sound of the elevator lowering to the ground.

Diane doesn't like this silence, it's down right awkward and disturbing. It leaves her alone with her thoughts and the only person they are centered around is standing right next to her, so close that their hands are almost touching. She's never felt like this in the presence of another woman before and these unexplainable feelings begin to alarm her. She's relieved when the elevator finally stops and she quickly walks out to the garage, quickening her steps to get ahead of her, as if she was escaping from some potential danger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Elle doesn't dare to break the silence on their way home, because she senses that something has changed and she can't really figure out what. The comfort they felt in each other's company only a short while ago has given its place to awkwardness. Diane barely looked at her ever since she caught her observing eyes when she was walking to the elevator.

She hates this silence, even though it's different than the one before, when she knew Diane was angry with her. But she finally knows that Elle's not seeing Kalinda anymore. She wasn't sure how to tell her, but she got lucky tonight and she didn't even mind that her date was ruined, she had the most pleasant time with Diane instead. But now she's facing another, an unfamiliar obstacle and it nearly frightens her that she doesn't know what's going on inside Diane's head.

When they reach her apartment Diane stops the car but not the engine, making it clear that she isn't up for any kind of conversation. Elle unbuckles her seatbelt, while considering her options. If they part without a word it will be even more awkward the next day. They cannot go on like this. They finally went back to normal, more than normal actually. They never had such a deep and long discussion about non work related things like that night. And Elle just wants Diane to know that she's happy with how their evening went, that she loved spending time with her.

Suddenly she leans towards Diane and places a quick kiss on her cheek. It is a very intimate gesture considering the nature of their relationship, but it's the only thing she feels brave enough to do and she mutters a quick good night before she opens the door on her side.

"Elle?" she hears Diane call her by the name she loves, but rarely hears anymore and it makes it even better that it's the first thing the other woman says after long minutes of almost unbearable silence.

She turns back with a questioning look which meets with Diane's smiling face.

"Good night," she replies and touches Elle's lower arm softly for a few seconds.

This small gesture says more than any word could and it actually makes everything right. Elle returns Diane's smile before she gets out of the car and walks to her front door, while she hears her drive away.

The short elevator ride reminds her of the one earlier, but it's different now that she's managed to break the ice again. Somehow she's always able to find that one right thing to say or do to get to Diane like no one else can, even in the most hopeless situations. It's a gift that she knows she needs to treasure. The older woman sees something in her and it makes her feel lucky and just extremely happy.

Inside her apartment she turns the music on and starts singing along with the lyrics. She stops in front of the mirror to take a look at the dress she put on for her date and she's starting to wonder if Diane noticed how great she looked in it. Only then does she realize that the answer to her question is probably yes, which can also be the reason behind Diane's sudden silence during the last part of their evening.

The thought of Diane seeing her as a woman spreads a sudden warmth through her body and she recalls how her boss was sitting in that armchair the whole evening, with her legs pulled under her. She was so sexy that Elle feared she might detect how often she rested her eyes on her during their dinner.

Ever since she discovered that she's secretly attracted to the woman she's been behaving differently in her presence. On one hand she's been trying to get back her full professional support, restore their harmonious work relationship by convincing her that her affair with Kalinda belongs to the past. On the other hand she had to try to hide her growing admiration and desire that took over her whenever they were in the same room. It's also the reason why she decided to start dating again, she has to try to suppress these feelings, she cannot let them take over her.

Because no matter how much Diane likes her, she will always be her boss. She will never act upon any desire towards an employee and Elle has to accept this fact. They might have their little moments, but that is all she can hope for and she should be happy with them. And she is. She touches her lower arm right where Diane did a few minutes earlier and starts to smile.

Neither of them can give into this temptation, because it would ruin their work relationship. But as long as she's on her own she'll continue to dream about her and that will make seeing Diane day by day even harder. She needs to start dating men again, that's the only way to move on with her life. She screwed up their first date, but maybe she can still make it right by Kevin. She grabs her phone and dials his number, but it goes right to voicemail. She promises herself to try again tomorrow, because she needs to do everything to get Diane Lockhart out of her mind.

She opens the zipper and slips the dress from her body then enters the bathroom and undresses herself completely before stepping into the shower. As the hot water starts pouring on her she closes her eyes and tries to free her head from all thoughts. But she has to realize that some of them are impossible to get rid of and as her hands start moving around her own body she feels a desire that needs to be fulfilled. And even at that moment there's only one person on her mind and she wishes she could have made her stay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Their staff meeting began ten minutes ago, but someone is still missing and her absence starts to worry Diane. Elle's never late, in fact, she's usually there before everyone else and her presence is even more mandatory today, because of the class action case they started preparing for the previous Friday, when she saw her the last time. After Elle's small kiss confused her and made her realize she cannot punish the girl with silence when she did nothing wrong, she drove away and spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what was going on.

She finally got _her girl_ back, ironically from another woman, but she isn't the same anymore. She isn't the Gabrielle who Diane almost looked at as a daughter she never had. She is purely another woman now, her attraction to a woman changed the whole picture in Diane's mind. She still enjoys working with her and they can go back to normal for a short period of time, even have fun together, but it will never be the same again.

Diane has never been attracted to women before, but she's pretty sure the way she feels about Elle is more than how a mentor should feel about her protégé. It was acceptable while she only thought of her as a sweet girl, who could have a career like her someday with her help. But she's actually a very desirable woman and Diane doesn't know how to handle this new discovery.

The door opens and Elle walks in, dressed in a purple blouse and a black skirt that ends above her knees and Diane's first thought isn't that she's arriving late, but how gorgeous she looks. She tries to shake the thought out of her head, when she feels someone touch her hand, which nearly startles her.

"Diane," Will's whispering voice finally gets through to her and she turns to him with a questioning look, "You should introduce the case," he says still silently so she's the only one who can hear him.

Diane nods and stands up, but before she starts to talk, she looks at Elle once more, who's just taken the empty seat. She makes sure the expression on her face doesn't give away anything, but she's grateful that no one in the room can actually read her mind.

o-o-o

When the meeting is over Diane's the first to leave the conference room and Will follows her into her office.

"Nice work on the class action, did you spend your whole weekend on it?"

"No, actually we got most of it done on Friday."

"We?"

"Me and E…Gabrielle," she answers, not liking the fact that she was tricked into talking about that particular evening.

"So is everything all right between you too again?"

"What do you mean?" she may sound impatient but she really wishes not to talk about her and Elle right now, or ever.

"The thing with Kalinda."

"It's over."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Never mind."

Diane doesn't like these mind games he's playing with her, it's hard enough to understand the confusion in her own head.

"It's really none of our business. They are our employees, nothing more. We are their bosses, we pay them, we tell them what to do, they deliver, end of story."

"Is everything all right?" Will looks at her confused and she knows she's acting weird, but she really just wants him to not bother her with questions related to Elle.

"Don't you just hate Monday mornings?" she answers the question with another, trying to distract him or at least make it clear that she prefers not to continue the previous conversation.

"I do, I'm gonna go grab another coffee. Do you want one?" he seems to understand her and she's grateful.

"No, thank you."

When Will's out the door her unruly mind finds back to Elle again and she cannot do anything about it. She wants to be angry with her because she was late from the meeting, but she can't. She fears that she favors her too obviously now, she cannot be objective with her anymore. And it's actually scary. Elle's become her weak spot and she isn't used to being vulnerable.

A knock interrupts her chain of thoughts and she sees Elle standing in her doorway.

"I'm sorry about this morning, there was an accident in the subway."

"Don't worry about it," Diane smiles, because it just comes naturally to her whenever she's with Elle, "Will was very impressed by the preparations, told him about your contribution."

"Thank you, I'll be in my office if you need me," Elle returns the smile and walks away.

Diane follows her with her eyes, then closes them and shakes her head. She cannot let it continue, sooner or later she'll go crazy if she can't get rid of the thoughts in her head about the other woman. She's been proud of being able to control her feelings when necessary, why does this ability seem to fail her so often with Elle?

And what if Elle knew what was going on in Diane's mind? How would she react to the feelings that Diane finds so disturbing? Or could it be that she feels the same?

This question just frightens Diane even more. She cannot seriously think that a twenty something woman could have any inappropriate feelings towards her. She is her boss, and twice her age. No way Elle can look at her like that. It is something that exists only in _her_ mind and she'll try everything to get rid of this unwanted thought.

And then it finally hits her what she needs to do, the same thing Elle did, she needs to start dating again. Elle will find someone soon and she can try to distract herself as well until the memory of Elle and Kalinda together finally fades away and they can continue their prosperous work relationship as if nothing ever happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elle turns around when she hears the knock and notices the unfamiliar tall, dark haired man standing at the door. She looks back at Diane who checks her watch then jumps from her seat.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Diane says hastily and Elle follows her with her eyes as she accompanies the man outside and says something to him, but she cannot hear anything. She checks the time as well and notes that it's rather late for a client meeting.

"You can go home, we'll resume tomorrow," Diane walks back to her desk and Elle cannot help looking at her confused, but it's obvious that her boss doesn't want to give her an explanation, so she has no choice, but to accept this fact.

"All right," she says and starts to pack her stuff slowly, but her mind is racing.

Diane's starting to arrange her things as well, so she's clearly planning to leave too, most likely with that man and that's when Elle realizes that Diane's probably going on a date. She couldn't have told by just looking at her, because she's always elegant and the grey dress she's wearing now is no exception.

But Elle hasn't seen Diane with a man ever since she's been working here, so why now and why tonight of all nights when they were supposed to work together? Elle was secretly hoping in another late evening like the previous time when they would have had a chance to bond again. She's been doing well hiding her feelings towards the woman, despite the fact that things with Kevin didn't work out. He turned out to be boring on their first actual date and she decided not to see him again.

And now Diane's suddenly dating and Elle cannot help being suspicious about the timing. As if Diane wanted her to know she's going out with a man. Could it be that she's doing it on purpose? Maybe the reason behind Diane wanting to date is the same as hers? Does she want to prove something as well? Could it be that the woman has feelings for her that she tries to hide the same way she does?

It's just an assumption, but it somehow makes Elle extremely happy and angry at the same time. Angry at the man who's ruining their evening and envious because he gets to take Diane out. He looks handsome enough to have a chance with her boss, something she'll never have.

"Good night. Have a nice evening," Elle says and doesn't even wait for an answer before she walks out the side door to her office.

She's considering staying there to go on with the work they started, but she gives up after ten minutes and decides to leave. In the elevator she takes out her phone and types up a message and it doesn't take long to get a reply.

o-o-o

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Kalinda has a glass of tequila ready for Elle when she arrives and she appreciates it just as much as the company.

"I've just seen Diane going on a date with a man," Elle replies, emptying her drink right away.

"She has a boyfriend?" Kalinda asks and the word sounds so amusing that Elle has to chuckle Kalinda always manages to make her laugh and she needs it even more tonight.

"Gosh I hope not."

"Why? She deserves some fun."

"I know," Elle sighs, unable to cheer for Diane having fun with someone else, especially not with a man.

"What's wrong? Why did you text me?"

"I have feelings for her and I don't know what to do," she admits and it just feels good finally saying it out loud.

"For Diane?"

"Yes."

"If you want to continue to work for the firm you need to fight those feelings," Kalinda says what Elle has told herself countless times already, but it sounds different coming from someone else.

"But what if she returns them?"

"Didn't you just say she went on a date with a man?"

"She did it on purpose, just like I did, to forget her," she's convinced herself that it can be the only explanation behind the date, forgetting that it may be just her imagination playing with her.

"That is exactly what you should do, forget. You want a career like hers, she can help you, but only as your mentor. Anything else is out of the question."

Obviously women sleeping with their female bosses to get ahead is not unheard of, but the mere idea is repulsive to Elle and she knows Diane would feel the same way. That's one more reason why she shouldn't even think of a possible affair. It would look differently from the outside.

"I know, but I'm afraid it's bigger than me, I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this."

"You have another option. Quit."

She hasn't considered this possibility yet, but she might need to. It was a good idea to discuss the situation with Kalinda. She knows she can count on her discretion and she can provide her with the advice she desperately needs.

"And do what? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a new job?"

"I'm sure Diane will give you a glowing recommendation."

"I can't imagine not seeing her every day," even the thought of it makes Elle sad.

"You need another drink."

"If only the drinks could make me forget these feelings forever."

"I'm sorry," Kalinda touches her hand softly as a sign of comfort and Elle appreciates it more than she's able to show.

"Thanks."

Their next round arrives and Elle drinks to hide her sorrow due to everything they just talked about, but mostly because someone else is taking Diane home that night.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I promised to let you know when the story is finished and I'm sappy to announce that I wrote the last chapter yesterday. There will be 36 chapters alltogether, so half of the fic is still ahead of you. **_

_**Also I need to send a thank you to Bye11, because the events in this chapter were inspired by a scene in her multichap. Her fic coincidentally gave me the best idea to move my story along. 3**_

_**And a HUGE thank you for everyone reading and loving this fic, you make my days with your reviews! 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

As soon as Diane's inside the safety of her house she lets out a huge sigh. She couldn't be more relieved that the evening is finally over. What was she thinking going out with the first man that crossed her way just to get rid of some confusing feelings? The evening couldn't have been more disastrous. The guy wasn't even funny, he had no opinion on anything that came up during the conversation Diane tried hard to keep going. It became quite obvious to her very soon that the reason he agreed on a date with her had nothing to do with eating or talking.

But no one can trap Diane Lockhart into doing what she doesn't wan to, so before their dinner was over she disappeared in the bathroom and came back with the story about a fake client who needs her right away. On her way home in the cab she deleted his number and intended to forget this misstep ever happen.

And when she's finally able to relax on her convenient couch with the TV on her thoughts go back to the part of the evening that was enjoyable, her work session with Elle. She still sees the girl's disappointed face in front of her because she cut their conversation short. Truth be told she would rather have spent this time with her, but this feeling is exactly why she had to leave.

But she's alone again now and her 'date' is not worth wasting any thought on, so she tries to distract herself with switching among the TV channels when her phone interferes.

"Hallo?"

"Diane, it's me, Elle," Diane realized the voice when she heard Elle say her name, even if she's calling from an unfamiliar number, "I'm really sorry to call you this late, but I had no idea who to turn to."

"Is there something wrong?" she can hear it from her troubled voice that there is and calls so late at night are never a good sign anyway.

"My purse was stolen with my keys, my phone, my papers, my credit card, they took everything."

"Oh my god, how did this happen?"

"Some moron took it from me at the subway station when I was heading home. I tried to run after him, but it was pointless."

"Where are you now?"

"At the police station, could you…"

"I'll be right there, stay put."

"Thank you."

She grabs her coat and purse and leaves with hurried steps. It's a good thing she didn't drink too much during dinner, it wouldn't have made it much more bearable anyway. She went to work by a cab that day, counting on her date to drive her home, so her car's in the garage.

She drives off into the night worried about the girl, who's waiting for her. Elle probably wouldn't be in this situation if Diane hadn't tried to prove something to both of them. Fate is playing a trick on them, no matter how little she believes in it. Instead of being robbed, something even more serious could have happened to Elle and then Diane would never have forgiven herself.

She's feeling guilty now anyway, even if it's not directly her fault. She can't wait to see her, to make sure she really isn't hurt and help her with whatever she can. She knows that right now all Elle needs is someone she can rely on and it means a lot to Diane that she's the one she called. She will help her through this, take her home for tonight and tomorrow they'll make a plan and the necessary damage control.

When she walks inside the station she sees Elle right away. She looks like a mess, her ruined makeup shows that she must have been crying as well and she doesn't blame her. Elle stands up as Diane approaches her and she can see the happiness in her eyes that she's finally not alone. Diane feels like hugging her to bring comfort to both of them, but she doesn't like expressing such emotions in public.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry," Elle says and her eyes fill with tears right away.

"It's okay," Diane tries to calm her with her voice and a reassuring smile, "Everything will be all right, I'm here for you."

Elle takes a step closer and before Diane can react in anyway she hugs her and all Diane's able to do is return the hug she needs just as much.

"Are you done here?" Diane asks when they step away from each other.

"They took my statement, they'll call me in case my papers show up in some dumpster."

"I'm so sorry, I'll help you with anything you need."

"I really don't mean to be a burden."

"Don't be silly, it's the least I can do. Come on, let's go home, you'll sleep in my guest room tonight."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. We'll have someone change the locks on your apartment tomorrow, but it's probably best if you don't stay there alone for a few nights."

"I'll figure something out, I don't want to alarm my family, don't want them to freak out and come here and I can't fly home without my ID."

"You can stay with me as long as you need."

"I can't accept this offer, but thank you, for everything."

"It's late, let's go, we both need sleep."

Diane wraps an arm around Elle's back and pulls her with her towards the exit. They walk to her car side by side and sit in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I called you," Elle says coyly and Diane knows right away that she's probably referring to her date.

"You didn't, but even if you had I would still be here."


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I had no intention of posting another chapter today, but the site seems to play a trick on me not showing that I updated this morning, so I decided to fight back :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elle's a bit confused as she opens her eyes and notices the unfamiliar surrounding. It takes a little while for her to remember where she is and how she got there. The memories of the previous night start to flood her mind and she tries to shake her head which actually hurts, probably due to everything that happened, including the few shots she drank with Kalinda.

It would have been so easy to avoid it all, she should have just accepted Kalinda's offer to drive her home, but she didn't want to interfere with her plans and didn't feel like going home that early. She should have taken a cab, but she figured a walk to the station would do her good and she didn't feel drunk anyway. She was used to traveling home with the subway, even at late hours. She obviously wasn't prepared for something like this.

And being robbed wasn't the worst, the worst was not knowing who to turn to for help. She had to gather all her courage to call Diane, because her number was one she actually knew by heart. She couldn't be more grateful that she rushed to help her. The moment she saw her arrive at the station she knew that everything would be all right and her hug spoke more than any words could have.

And now here she is in Diane's nicely decorated guest room with paintings and flowers around her and she feels so safe as if she was at home in her own room with her mother sleeping next door. Except she doesn't look at Diane as a mother, she never really did. Apart from being her boss, she's been kind of a friend to her lately and recently she started noticing her as a woman. She shakes the thoughts away again, she cannot start fantasizing about Diane when she's so close to her, it would have unpredictable consequences.

It's hard to suppress those thoughts, sleeping in her bed, even though she probably never slept in that particular bed, wearing her clothes, even though they are probably reserved for guests as well. Still she feels so lucky being there under the same roof with the woman she has so deep and complicated feelings for, even if she has to hide some of those feelings for the sake of their relationship.

When she realizes it's 9 am on a workday she quickly gets out of bed, puts on the robe and leaves the room. As she walks to the stairs, she already hears Diane's voice from downstairs, she's on the phone. She sighs in relief that she didn't leave her alone and smiles due to the fact that she let her sleep in and didn't go to work, which rarely happens. She waits upstairs for Diane to finish the conversation then she walks down to the living room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Diane's obviously happy to see her and she even pushes her work material from her lap and places her glasses on the table, intending to concentrate on Elle, "Hope you slept well."

"Yes, thank you."

"Coffee?" Diane asks and she's already standing ready to bring her some which makes Elle smile even more.

"I'd love some and do you happen to have something for my headache?"

"Of course, come."

Elle follows Diane to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Diane puts a cup of coffee, sugar and cream in front of her and Elle prepares it for herself. Diane gives her a glass of water and an aspirin which she takes immediately before she starts sipping her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Diane sits next to her with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Apart from the headache and that I was robbed last night I'm okay, thanks to you."

"The headache will be gone soon and we'll take care of the rest as well. Already called a friend to help us change your locks, he'll deliver the new keys shortly."

"Thank you. I need to go to the bank to get some money until they issue a new credit card, instead of the one I reported stolen. I also need a new ID."

"I'd wait a few more days, in case the old one shows up."

"I just really think I should go home to my family," Elle sighs then realizes that this statement could easily be misunderstood, "I mean I love being here with you and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but I don't want to impose."

"I offered you to stay as long as you want."

"How would that look? Staying at my boss's place? People will start talking."

"Let me worry about that, all right?"

"You're too good to me, I don't deserve all this attention."

"If you didn't deserve my attention you wouldn't have it."

Elle can't do anything about the tears that fill her eyes hearing her words and she even needs to wipe off a few teardrops with her hand.

"Hey," Diane says softly and grabs Elle's hand, but this comforting gesture only makes Elle give into her feelings even more.

"I'm sorry," she wants to hide her face, embarrassed for breaking down in front of Diane again, who's always able to control her emotions.

She feels Diane's hand on her cheek, trying to dry her tears, before she steps next to Elle and pulls her close for a hug, gently stroking her hair while she cries uncontrollably.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Diane only arrives at the firm in the afternoon and goes straight to Will's office.

"I'm here, sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry. Is everything all right with Gabrielle?"

She had to tell Will what happened, but she knows she can count on his discretion on this matter.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some time to get back to normal."

"We shouldn't make them work so late."

"I didn't make her do anything, I left rather early yesterday."

Only then does Diane realize that she has no idea why Elle went home so late, not that it's any of her business.

"I saw that, who's the guy?"

If Will didn't mention her date Diane wouldn't even remember him. So much has happened since she arrived home the previous night after that disastrous dinner.

"Not even worth mentioning."

"Okay."

"So it looks like Gabrielle will stay at my place for a few days. She can't fly back to Boston without her ID and she cannot stay alone in that apartment knowing whoever stole her purse might want to pay her a visit, even though we already had the locks changed," she feels like she needs to share this with Will, so at least one more person knows the reason and can reassure her that she's doing the right thing taking the girl in.

"That's understandable. She's lucky to have you," Will smiles and this is exactly what Diane wants to see and hear.

"She knows that. I'm sure she'll be able to come back to work on Monday, told her to take it easy today. And we can always catch up with work together during the weekend."

"Just don't work too hard, you should do something fun instead."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Go to a spa? Women like that."

First Diane's surprised at the suggestion, especially coming from him, but she takes a few seconds to think it through before she replies.

"That's not such a bad idea."

o-o-o

When Diane arrives home she notices the smell right away and finds Elle in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I have a dishwasher you know," she leans against the doorframe, slightly frightening the girl, who turns off the tap before she looks at her.

"I just didn't want to leave a mess behind, decided to make dinner for us, as a thank you," her hair is in a bob and she's wearing Diane's red apron that she doesn't use too often.

"You shouldn't have," Diane's unable to hide her excitement as she peaks into the oven, she doesn't even remember when was the last time anyone made dinner for her, not counting her housekeeper, but she's paid to do that, "It looks and smells delicious."

"I hope it will taste good too, my grandma's recipe."

"I'm sure it will."

"I'll set the table, it should be ready in about ten minutes."

"You can never leave again," Diane says chuckling and decides to help Elle with the plates, "How was your afternoon? I hope the headache is gone."

"Yes, it is. I've managed to draft a few things for the next deposition."

"You should have been resting," she scolds her playfully, but she also likes that she couldn't really stay away from work, they're very similar in so many things.

"I know, but I felt too lazy, so I had to do something productive."

"Will gave me the best idea how we're going to avoid working too much during the weekend."

It was already decided that she'd stay with her for the weekend. After she managed to calm her down in the morning, they drove over to her apartment to get some clothes and things she might need for a few days. They went to the bank, then had lunch together and Diane drove Elle back to her house before she left for the firm.

"What is it?"

"We're going to a spa. There's an excellent one at the Four Seasons, I've already made a reservation for tomorrow. They offer a variety of massage treatments, you're going to love it. My treat."

"But that must cost a fortune. I can't accept it, you've taken me in, that's already too much, I'll never be able to pay you back for all of this."

"I don't even want to hear about it. Just enjoy while it lasts. Things will get back to normal soon and I'll be kicking your ass at work again in no time."

That's what she plans to do as well, enjoy Elle's company while she's around. It's ironic that this happened when she was trying to distance herself from the girl because of those inappropriate thoughts that occupied her mind for a while. But there's no sign of those at the moment. When she looks at Elle, all she sees is a girl who's just as lonely as Diane, who appreciates the company and the comfort she offered her when she needed it the most.

"Can't wait," Elle chuckles, giving in to her rather easily, but she has no chance against Diane anyhow.

"So where is that dinner?" Diane tries to sound impatient, but the ten minutes are probably over already.

"Coming right up."

As they sit down at the table and Elle serves her from the food, Diane thanks her with a smile and hopes that those unsettling thoughts have disappeared forever.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You're in for a double treat again, because I didn't want to risk getting killed at the end of this chapter, so please hit 'next' when you are done reading, just don't skip the warning at the beginning. :P  
**

**I'd like to thank shelovesshoes for the dish idea. 3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Elle couldn't have been more grateful for everything Diane has done for her in the last two days. She ceased to be her boss and she's more like a friend and a mother combined, something her own mother was rarely capable of.

Their dinner went well the previous night. It made Elle happy that Diane enjoyed the butterflied chicken she'd cooked for her. Glazed with pesto, stuffed with sundried tomatoes, olives and cream cheese, rolled up, cut in even sizes, and oven-baked in tomato sauce, with some parmesan, just like her grandmother had taught her. She even purchased a bottle of Italian Chardonnay that goes best with it, to make their evening more agreeable.

Diane couldn't stop praising her cooking abilities and Elle was glad she could finally prepare this exquisite dish for someone special. After dinner they watched a movie together and didn't even mention work, the conversation was flowing nevertheless. They stayed up until midnight having a wonderful time.

In the morning Elle could sleep in again and the memories of the unfortunate incident at the subway station started to fade away and gave their place to the happiness she felt due to spending time with Diane like that. They had breakfast together then arrived at the spa where Elle experienced something she won't forget anytime soon.

She's never felt more relaxed in her life than sitting at the side of the pool after the various treatments she went through. With her legs in the water she's waiting for Diane to arrive, like they agreed on before and waves to her when she finally enters the door.

"How was it?" Diane asks when she steps next to her.

"It was marvelous, I wish I could come back every weekend."

"That would be perfect. Did you swim?"

"No, I've only been here for a few minutes."

"Then let's go."

Elle slips into the water and she turns back just in time to see Diane take off her robe. It's the first time she sees her boss's body like that, with only a pair of bikinis covering certain parts and she actually has to pinch herself not to let her jaw drop at the sight. That's when Diane ceases to be a friend slash mother probably for forever and goes back to being the object of her desire more than ever.

Elle can only hope Diane didn't notice anything as she tries to gather herself while the other woman arrives in the water next to her.

"How about twenty laps or is that too much?"

"Sounds good," Elle replies and hopes that by the time they're done she'll be able to look at Diane without feeling anything inappropriate, otherwise spending two more nights in her house will be too much of a temptation to deal with.

o-o-o

Elle welcomed the idea of a short work session before their second movie night, concentrating on the facts of the case, makes it easier to deal with Diane's company, because she's sitting within a proper distance from her.

But only until Diane decides to end the professional part of their day far too early and Elle doesn't know how she's going to survive the rest of the evening with the desire she's been feeling for the other woman ever since she saw her at the pool. She cannot possibly act up on it, it would ruin everything, starting with the perfect time they've spent together, not to mention their whole work relationship.

But she wants nothing more than to kiss those lips until she feels that she returns her kisses, to touch her wherever she wants and undress her to feel her naked body all over hers. She wants to make love to her, hear her moan into her kisses, scream her name. She wants it all and she wants it now and it kills her that she cannot do anything about it.

"Would you mind if I called it a night? I'm feeling extremely tired," she stands up, using the only excuse she can think of, she knows she needs to get away from Diane right now.

"I was hoping we could watch a movie together," Diane seems disappointed and Elle hates herself for it even more, but she cannot stay.

"I'm sorry."

"Is everything all right? You don't look too well," Diane stands next to her and places her palm over her forehead to check if she has fever and Elle's pretty sure she does, even though it's a different one than she'd think. Not to mention that Diane standing so close to her is not helping at all, it would be so easy to grab her and not let go.

"I'm fine," she replies, but her voice almost fails her.

"You're shaking, we need to get you to bed," she hears the worry in Diane's voice and she has no idea what to do. Sure she'd like to go to bed, but not in the sense Diane's referring to.

But she lets Diane walk her up the stairs right into the guest room and seat her on the side of the bed.

"Do you need help with anything, should I bring you something?" Elle doesn't like seeing Diane so worried, but it shows how much she cares for her and it just makes it easier to fall for the woman.

"Maybe a glass of water," she says, just to get a few seconds alone, while Diane goes into the guest bathroom and pours her a glass of water.

"I'll bring you an aspirin too," Diane offers and Elle wonders why she didn't think about that earlier.

While Diane is away she tries to breathe deeply, drinks all the water and even goes for a refill and when she sees herself in the mirror her own face startles her. She cannot go on like this. She has to accept that she has feeling for this woman and either she returns them or not, but she has to know the answer. She might ruin their whole relationship if she makes a move on her, but there's a slight chance that Diane feels the same way. There have been signs and she thinks she has been pretty good at reading them.

They are alone now, somewhere safe, who knows if there will ever come another chance like this? If they can act upon their desire anytime it's now. She could probably leave if Diane let her leave at all and see her on Monday again, it wouldn't change a thing. She's been hiding her desire way too long, it can either be stilled by Diane or rejected. She probably has to say good bye to her either way, but she doesn't want to think about it now, she'll think about it tomorrow.

"Elle?" she hears Diane call her name, but she is unable to move, Diane enters the bathroom and finds hers shaking even more, this time for a slightly different reason.

She's made up her mind, she's just trying to gather the courage to ruin a long time harmonious relationship with something that will only cause them temporary pleasure, if she gets lucky.

Or pain if she doesn't.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: the second half of the first part of this chapter is rated M!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Here, take this," Diane hands her the aspirin and Elle swallows it with some water without a word, "You need to lie down, you must have caught a cold today, sitting on the side of the pool."

Diane cannot get that picture out of her head, with Elle in her blue bikini. She never desired another woman before, but she sure as hell does now. And while she's thinking about taking advantage of the girl's situation, who's relying on Diane to take care of her, Elle looks terribly sick and she doesn't even know what to do, how to help. She's ashamed of herself and tries everything to make the wrong thoughts right by standing by her.

"I'm sorry…you've been nothing but caring with me…I don't deserve this," Elle's fainted voice suggests that she's still shaking inside even though it doesn't show that much from the outside anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"You probably look at me as a daughter, since you don't have one, but I could never look at you as a mother."

"Mother?" this is not the word Diane wants to hear right now, she doesn't need to be reminded of the age difference between them, it makes her all the more guilty for her feelings.

"To me you are a gorgeous woman, you're sexy and desirable and if you don't want me to continue tell me now, because I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I won't do it unless…"

Diane's lips find Elle's sooner than she could finish the sentence, ending their misery the only satisfying way. It doesn't matter that she's kissing the first woman in her life, she's doing it with the same passion and Elle's soft lips respond to hers completely. Their tongues start playing with each other and Diane already feels that her whole body is burning from desire.

When Elle breaks their kiss Diane gasps for air loudly. Opening her eyes she sees how Elle places the glass back on the sink and Diane doesn't hesitate before she pulls her close and with her arms around her waist and her lips on hers again, she guides her back to the room.

Their dresses land on the floor in less than a minute and the feeling of Elle's hands all over her skin makes Diane squirm from pleasure. She eagerly unclips Elle's bra to free her breasts and her lips move to one of them right away to suck on those hard nipples. When her lips move further to Elle's stomach she soon feels her palms on her face, urging her to look up and Elle leans in to kiss her again while her hands unclip Diane's bra.

When Diane's naked breasts are touching Elle's she gets even more aroused and she doesn't protest when Elle starts pushing her backwards, until they both fall on the bed with Elle on top. Elle's lips leave her mouth and start placing kisses along her neck. When she reaches her breasts Diane's pleasure starts to get uncontrollable. Elle continues to go down on her and even Diane's helping her pull down her own panties to access the body part that needs her touch the most. Diane cannot control her moans anymore when she feels Elle's tongue inside her, teasing her, driving her close to the edge, right until she comes, screaming her name.

She starts breathing in and out heavily as she feels some random kisses on her upper body, until Elle's lips find back to hers, allowing her to taste her own wetness in their next kiss. She wraps her arms around Elle and rolls her to be on top. Just because she never made love to a woman before she already knows how she'll pay her back for the enormous pleasure she caused her and when her hand slides under Elle's wet panties it becomes clear that she can't make her wait much longer.

o-o-o

Diane finally knows what it feels like to wake up next to someone she loves and she manages to push all the guilt aside to be able to enjoy this moment, watching the other woman sleep peacefully next to her. She's loved Elle in so many ways ever since she met her, but she's finally learnt to love her as a woman and she doesn't want to regret what happened between them the previous night because she knows they couldn't have escaped this anyhow.

When Elle starts to move on her side and slowly opens her eyes, Diane claims to see so many things in them. Guilt, fear, but also love and happiness and she chooses to concentrate on the latter and make her fears disappear by showing her love and leaning close to her for a kiss.

"Good morning," Diane smiles and starts running her fingers through Elle's hair gently to help her longing for touch.

"Good morning," Elle's eyes and lips show only happiness now as she speaks and it makes her even more beautiful.

"I don't feel like getting out of this bed," she makes herself comfortable under the cover, without letting go of Elle's dark brown locks.

"I don't want you to go anywhere," she hears the confession from the red lips that soon land on hers for another, more eager kiss and Diane already feels the desire that needs to be fulfilled right away.

Neither of them will leave that bed anytime soon, but this is exactly what they both want.

* * *

**_A/N: And now I'm dying to know what you think, how you liked these two chapters. Hope it was worth the wait! Obviously the story will continue, but I'm not posting another chapter until Thursday, will let you enjoy these until then. ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The night is nearing and with that the next morning, when their life was supposed to get back to normal, with Elle going back to work and stand on her own feet again. But it's never going to get back to normal, not after the marvelous day they spent together ignoring the voices in their heads completely. And now that tomorrow is almost here they still pretend as if it doesn't make a difference.

Elle's worried about what the next day will bring for them, how Diane will change once she returns to work-mode, what part she'll allow her to play. They would need to talk about so many essential things, instead they only mention matters of little importance and enjoy each other's closeness immensely. They deserve this one day of complete happiness, until reality kicks in again and they don't want to waste any of it.

The night finds them in the same bed, under the same sheets as the morning did and Elle probably has the same fear and uncertainty in her eyes as Diane says good night, except that she's unable to see it in the dark. But it only lasts for a few minutes until she falls asleep in her arms.

o-o-o

She opens her eyes, thinking someone just called her name and indeed she faces Diane who may have been the one doing exactly that.

"Good morning," Elle says, noticing the expected change in Diane right away.

"Good morning," Diane doesn't smile or kiss her like the previous morning, she just stares at her, wanting to say something more, until she does, "I don't know how to deal with it, I need more time. We need to figure out what to do."

"I understand. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You are doing no such thing. We made this decision together."

Elle feels relief. She wasn't sure what to expect, but now she knows that Diane's there for her no matter what. She can rely on her and that's all she needs right now, to not be alone with all this.

"Thank you," Elle smiles, but she isn't brave enough to make any other contact between them. She'll let Diane take the lead from now on. She's the wiser one from the two of them and Elle trusts her judgment completely. She'll accept whatever Diane considers to be the right thing to do, no matter how hard it will be.

"I'll drive us to work, we'll get through the day and maybe we'll be able to see more clearly afterwards."

"All right," Elle nods and waits a few more seconds for Diane to say or do something, then slowly sits up, ready to get out of bed.

"Wait," she feels the soft touch of Diane's palm on her bare arm and as she looks into those blue eyes she discovers what she has been missing ever since she opened hers this morning.

She knows she won't see that during the day and there's a chance she won't see that again ever. Once Diane thinks about what happened between them, she might start regretting it. She cannot really have an affair with an employee, Elle knows how strongly she feels about certain taboos. But what happened cannot be undone and they'll figure out how to go on from here together.

As Diane's lips move on hers, she welcomes them happily, knowing fully well this might be their last one for a while. The kiss is not eager or demanding, it's a simple meeting of their tongues, a reassurance that however this day will go, what they've had together is based on real feelings that cannot be denied nor ignored.

o-o-o

Kalinda's presence in her office isn't that welcomed anymore. She reminds her of the night only a few days ago, when she told her about her feelings for Diane. Now she knows they are mutual, but she's also aware sharing this with Kalinda is not an option. But the investigator has this unique ability to see through people, to know when they lie, no matter how carefully they try to hide the truth.

"Where were you on Friday?" she's relieved she doesn't seem to know about the incident. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had, but it's definitely easier this way.

"I wasn't feeling well," she says the version of the truth, keeping back everything else until she can.

"Hangover?" Kalinda offers a way out and she's grateful for it.

"Maybe."

"Hope you've figured out what to do," she reminds Elle of their talk, she needs to consider those options again, but not now, not until she's heard Diane out. Maybe she'll find a better solution, that doesn't involve her quitting and leaving for good. She cannot leave now that she finally has the best reason to stay.

"I'm getting there, thank you once again, for listening."

"Anytime."

The woman walks out as quickly as she came and it actually pains Elle that from now on she won't have Kalinda to rely on anymore. She's alone in this, she cannot share or discuss it with anyone other than Diane and it's rather scary.

Nevertheless she doesn't regret anything. Knowing the woman she loves returns her feelings is worth all the sacrifice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Diane is actually grateful that Will interrupts her chain of thoughts with his presence in her office. She should be concentrating on the work files piled up on her desk, but all she can really think of is what happened during the weekend. She feels guilty, but no matter how much she tries to regret it or call it a mistake, she's unable to. There was no other way, it simply had to happen and now they have to deal with the consequences. The only problem is that she has no idea how.

She never slept with an employee before, she always considered it against the rules. It borders the line of harassment after all. She knows Elle would never think of it that way, it was what they both wanted and she trusts her with their secret completely. But she cannot trust anyone else, not even the man who's standing in front of her now and who's known to set his eyes on employees. As far as Diane knows he hasn't actually slept with one or he's just too good at being discreet about it.

Diane can only hope she'll be able to keep her secret too, even though it makes her a hypocrite considering how many times she warned Will about his behavior towards their employees, until she managed to break her own rules first.

"How was your weekend? Did you go to the spa?"

Will couldn't have asked a more unsettling question, but Diane is used to having her poker face at hand whenever she needs it, even with him.

"We did, it was very relaxing, thank you for the tip," she tries to smile, hiding so much behind the gesture.

If only Will knew what his suggestion has resulted in. Diane is aware that the sexual tension between her and Elle started right there at the pool and now she doesn't know how to get out of the mess it caused or if she wants to get out at all.

"How is Gabrielle? Is she feeling better?"

"I think she does."

Diane almost forgot about the reason why Elle's with her on the first place. Not once did they mention how she feels about the unfortunate events, she only had to look at her to know that she was happy no matter what.

"You're a good influence on her, you should let her stay with you for a few more days. It takes time to get back to normal after any kind of assault, even if it wasn't a violent one."

"I know, I just don't want people to talk."

"About what? You're helping out someone in need, she doesn't have a family here, she only has you."

Will's offering her the solution to all her problems on a silver plate and she's still hesitant to take it. She wants nothing more than have Elle stay with her longer, have them enjoy each other's company for a few more days. She knows it cannot last long, it won't last long. She's her boss, she's twice her age, no matter how much she loves her, they don't have a future, but that doesn't mean they cannot enjoy the present a little longer.

"I'll discuss it with her."

"Okay and let me know if I can help in any way."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

As Will walks out Diane sighs deeply. He has given her the best suggestion, to postpone the decision with a few more days and let Elle stay with her if she wants to. And right now she hopes that she does, because she isn't ready for losing her just yet.

o-o-o

Diane only brings up the subject when they are inside her house that night. On their way home their conversation revolved strictly around work. They had to make up for not communicating too much during the day. It was unconscious on Diane's part, she didn't intentionally avoid Elle, she was on her mind too much anyway.

"I can drive you home right now if you want me to, but I'd love for you to stay."

"To stay?"

Elle's clearly surprised at Diane's offer and she doesn't blame her for it. But not only her heart, but also her mind tells her to keep her there as long as she can, so she's convinced that she's doing the right thing.

"Yes, for a few more days. I'd like you to be safe," and she doesn't want her to leave, but she's reluctant to say it out loud, she can only hope that Elle sees it in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I know things are complicated, but it can give us time to talk them through," she sees that Elle doesn't need much convincing, she's rather concerned about if that is what Diane really wants.

"I don't want to leave," she finally says the words Diane wants to hear the most and as her lips curl up in a smile she reaches out for Elle's hand. It's the first touch between them since they left the same place in the morning.

"I know it's not easy for you to deal with this either, probably even harder than for me," she holds Elle's hand between her palms and plays with her fingers gently as she speaks, "But I am here for you, we are in this together and you can tell me anything."

"Thank you," Elle's eyes get a little wet and as Diane notices the tears she lets go of her hand and places her palms on her cheeks.

She wants to say more, but her mind suddenly goes blank admiring the beautiful face in front of her and she leans in for a kiss instead, that she's longed for all day and she feels it at once that she wasn't the only one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Are you sleeping with Diane?" Kalinda's sudden incongruous question startles Elle and as a reflex she stands up to close the glass door. Despite Kalinda's silent tone she knows they need more privacy for such a conversation.

"What?" she turns to the other woman with her confusion shown all over her face as to how does Kalinda know and she can only hope it will help her mask the truth.

"I found out that you're staying with her, because your purse was stolen. Did you make it up to get into her bed?"

"Excuse me?" her accusation suddenly makes Elle angry, she cannot seriously think she'd be able to do that, she thought Kalinda knows her better.

"I'm sorry but are you out of your mind? You've just killed your career at this firm and probably any firm in Chicago," Kalinda doesn't raise her voice but the disapproval shows all over her face and Elle knows that she's right on some level, but she'll deny it until she can, she owes that to Diane.

"I'm not sleeping with Diane. She took me in for a few days, she thinks I'm safer there, go figure," she tries to lower the importance of all this, to quickly put an end to Kalinda's suspicion.

"If only she knew you are after her," Kalinda says sarcastically and this it the moment when Elle regrets ever telling her anything about her feelings for Diane, she should have been more cautious.

"I'm not after her."

"Please, just a few days ago you were almost crying that you're into her, what has changed?"

"I got over it," she shrugs, acting as naturally as she can. She's learnt a thing or too about pretending, Diane's been a good teacher on many fields.

"Like this?" Kalinda suddenly pulls out her phone from her pocket and shows her a picture of Elle and Diane kissing, which takes Elle off guard and makes her angry at the same time.

"Where the hell did you get that? Are you spying on me now?" she tries to grab the phone, but Kalinda is faster and puts it back where it came from.

"You are making a mistake," Kalinda says calmly.

"It's none of your business," Elle tries to defend herself and Diane, but she knows she cannot get rid of Kalinda that easily, although she doesn't really understand why she cares. She cannot possibly be jealous of her.

"You are her employee, you must have heard the unfortunate story of the last associate who slept with Stern. No one even remembers her name anymore."

"Diane is different," Elle shakes her head in disbelief, she knows that Diane would never hurt her that way. She told her that they are in this together and they'll decide on their future together and she trusts her.

"Whatever you tell yourself," Kalinda shrugs and her offensive tone hurts Elle even more.

"You don't know her."

"This could hurt her reputation, she hasn't made a secret of wanting to become a judge someday."

Kalinda comes up with an unexpected reason Elle hasn't even thought of so far. If the affair gets out, it could hurt Diane. Elle can go back to Boston and start all over, but Diane has a reputation in Chicago that she needs to maintain. It's hard to admit that Kalinda is right about this even to herself and she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she is.

"What are you, her guardian?" she tries to mask her insecurity with an attack.

"I'm just looking out for you both, office romances never end well. I'm doing you a favor here," Kalinda replies calmly and holds Elle's gaze for a few seconds before she leaves her alone with her thoughts.

Elle feels angry and betrayed. She thought Kalinda is her friend and even though she said she's looking out for them, she still ruined Elle's happiness that she's cherished so much.

The last few days have been like heaven on earth. Whenever they closed the door of Diane's house behind them at the end of the day, they entered their own little paradise. Elle loved cooking for Diane and they spent the evenings with pleasant conversation over a glass of wine. And they ended it in the same bed each night, with an undying passion for each other, which resulted in her sleeping in Diane's arms until the sun was rising again.

She wished they could stay like this forever even though she knew it was impossible. And now she feels like she has to be the one ruining it for Diane and it doesn't make it easier that she's doing it _for_ her. She knows she has only one option left, leave and the mere thought of it makes her devastated.

She suddenly feels like she's drowning, but the glass walls surrounding her don't allow her to express any emotion, so she decides to leave to the only place she can really be alone. As she enters the bathroom she makes sure no one is in there and when the door of one of the toilettes closes behind her she starts crying, mourning a relationship that is not even over yet.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, but I'm currently doing improvements on this fic thanks to shelovesshoes, who provides me with the critical input I'm always longing for with my writing.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ever since Diane bumped into Elle in front of the office bathroom she's felt that something is wrong, but she had to wait until they get home to inquire about the reason. Elle's hesitant at first but she finally takes Diane's hand and pulls her to sit next to her on the couch. She doesn't let go of her hand as she focuses on the ground and when she finally lifts her gaze on Diane again she can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Kalinda has an incriminating photo of the two of us."

"What?" the answer upsets Diane, it couldn't have been more unexpected, "How did she get it?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd stalked me."

"How dare she?" Diane feels the anger spread through her as she raises her voice.

"She said she's looking out for me, that we are making a mistake"

"It's our life, she has no right to interfere," Diane jumps from her seat nervously, shouting the words this time. Cursing the day when Elle didn't take her advice and went to bed with the firm's investigator. She wouldn't be surprised if Kalinda was only jealous, but it was unacceptable either way.

"But she is right, you have a reputation to maintain and I don't fit in with your public image."

"My public image?" Diane looks at Elle with disbelief, stunned that the girl is so easily pliable. _Did the last few days, years mean nothing to her? Why does she trust someone else's judgment more than hers?_ "What we have has nothing to do with my image. I'm with you because I want to be with you, because you make me happy," she sits down next to Elle again and takes her hands in hers.

"But on the long run it will do more harm than good. Please don't get me wrong, I'm happy too, but it will hurt even more if we let it continue and we cannot hide forever. We had some wonderful days together, let's keep them in our memories."

Diane can hardly believe her ears. Elle's words hurt her immensely.

"Do you really want to end it? Because of what she said?"

"I think she's right."

"I thought you have more faith in me."

Diane lets go of Elle's hands and stands up again to distance herself from the other woman. She's making it clear that she's disappointed and she can see how tears start running down Elle's cheeks as she mumbles a quick 'I'm sorry' and hides her face from Diane. But somehow her tears don't affect Diane this time. It was her decision and no matter how much Diane hates that she made it for the two of them she doesn't intent to fight it, because Elle has obviously made up her mind already.

And besides the pain she feels because Elle has given up on her, on them so easily, her anger is rising again. She doesn't want to let it out on Elle, so she aims it at the third woman, who should never have been involved in this on the first place. She doesn't care if what Kalinda said is true, she and Elle should have decided on their relationship together.

But she won't beg her to change her mind, she will accept her terms, she will let her go if she wants to go. Elle is crying already, but she can't, she's not even willing to comfort her, to support her decision in any way.

"I assume you want to leave now."

"It would be for the best," Elle looks up at her, with red eyes and Diane nods in agreement and watches her leave the room, collapsing on the couch when she's gone.

She tries to make sense of what just happened, how Elle put an end to this short lived relationship and claimed that she did it for Diane. While all Diane wants from her is love and trust, but Elle obviously doesn't love or trust her enough.

It's not like she doesn't know that she's not supposed to have an affair with a younger woman, who also happens to be her employee, but Elle has made her happy and nothing else mattered. For once she didn't take the safe road, she let her emotions guide her to a side street, but she enjoyed every step of the way. She doesn't want to end it yet, it's too soon, they should still be in the 'want to be together all the time' phase. But if Elle isn't ready to fight for what they have, she won't do it either, she's already said more than she should have.

She will let her leave, no matter how much it hurts to lose her. But she has no idea how they can go on from here. She doubts that they can go back to the way they were, have a successful work relationship and friendship and pretend like nothing happened. Elle's presence would always remind her of these wonderful days they spent together and she'd keep asking herself what if she'd never let her go. She can accept that it's over, but she's not ready to see her day by day like before.

Not that she can do anything about it. Firing her is out of the question. She could never do that and it would also look really bad. She knows that Elle would never turn against her, but she still prefers to be safe than sorry. So unless the girl wants to leave on her own, she needs to figure out how to make their professional relationship work in the future, which will never come close to what they had before they ruined it forever. But she isn't sure if she could handle not seeing her again either.

A while later she hears Elle coming down the stairs with suitcases in her hands. As she gets closer Diane can see that her eyes aren't red anymore, she's probably calmed done while packing her things. Diane's waiting for Elle to say something, but she's just looking at the other woman without a word.

Diane knows it's the end, that Elle will walk out that door and from tomorrow they'll have to get back to a different kind of normal, which cannot mean her having any kind of grudge against the girl. They have to try to handle this situation as adults and that is what makes her offer what she would have done for her any other time, even though it feels a little more difficult tonight.

"I'll drive you home," she says as she stands up from the couch and even though Elle tries to protest, she takes one of her suitcases and walks to the door and Elle follows her.

Even though Diane doesn't know what to say to her anymore, she wants to make sure she gets home safe. Because no matter what Elle, her lover just did to her, she's also Elle, the girl who needs her, relies on her and has always been grateful for everything she's done for her and they have to at least try to save some of that friendship if they want to continue working together.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and your faith in this story. I promise a certain confrontation some of you have mentioned is coming up in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Elle was surprised that Diane offered to drive her home and she didn't really want to accept, but Diane left her no choice. The drive has been as awkward as she expected, so she's relieved when they finally park the car near her building. They haven't said a word ever since they left Diane's house. There's probably nothing left to say and Elle's determined not to cry again, she's dried up her tears and even though her heart is silently breaking inside she tries to model Diane and stay strong.

They grab her suitcases from the trunk and walk inside. She doesn't question why Diane's going with her, but she doesn't really mind. Although the silence starts to annoy her, especially because she knows she's the reason for it. She's given up on their relationship too easily and she doesn't blame Diane for punishing her with the silent treatment. But while other times she managed to figure out what to say or do to make things right, she's clueless at the moment, fearing she's done something irreparable this time.

When she opens her mailbox she finds her papers in there.

"Thank god," is the first thing she says after the longest silence, because it simply slips out and she shows Diane the documents, who replies with a barely visible smile.

"Now you can go home if you still want to."

Elle begins to wonder if Diane really wants her to go home. It would probably be the perfect solution to their 'problem'. She already regrets that she made the decision to end their relationship on her own. Diane told her that they are in it together and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this after everything she's done for her. But now she has to deal with the consequences of her actions and she doubts that they'll ever be able to return to the relationship they had before the affair.

She's decided to quit the firm and move away from the city, even though she hasn't told Diane yet. She'll try to find a job in Boston and move back to her hometown. She didn't plan to leave right away, but now that she has her ID it's very tempting to get on the next plane tomorrow, she doesn't really have a reason to stay any longer. But she definitely owes Diane to tell her that, she knows she can't leave without a word.

She opens the door and lets Diane go inside first with one of her suitcases, then closes it behind them.

"I think I'll fly home tomorrow, if it's all right with you," she asks Diane's permission, she's her boss after all and Diane nods right away in agreement.

"Of course, I understand."

"And if I manage to find a job there I'm thinking of moving back," saying it out loud makes it even more real and her own words frighten her. She isn't entirely sure she can leave this all behind, but once she does there will be no way back.

"If that is what you want."

Diane accepts her decision without a fight, making Elle feel even worst about it. Not that she expected her to disagree, not after what she said to her only a short while ago.

"I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful or what we had means nothing to me, because it means everything" despite her determination she feels tears filling her eyes again for the third time that day, "I know I screwed up today, but you have to know that I never meant to hurt you," she begins to sob, her eyes resting on Diane, silently begging her to say or do something that will stop this unbearable pain she's feeling. Even though it's selfish, she'd really want her to understand why she's doing all this.

After an endless minute Diane reaches out her hand to touch her face and wipes away some of the tears and with this small gesture she proves that she isn't indifferent towards her after all.

"Please don't cry, it breaks my heart," she looks at her and Elle tries to find tears in her eyes too, before Diane pulls her into a hug and starts rocking her gently, "I knew we wouldn't have all the time we want, but I wish it didn't have to be over so soon. I don't like the thought of not having you in my life anymore, but I understand that you want to go."

Diane's words make Elle feel so much better, but sadder at the same time. She doesn't know what to say, so she just holds on to Diane as long as she can, enjoying their last intimate moment probably ever. She finds herself wishing for one more kiss, but she doesn't feel strong enough to initiate it.

When she feels Diane's arms loosen around her she slowly lets her go as well, trying to prepare herself for the last goodbye when Diane's lips find their way to hers. She hardly believes it's really happening, but she returns the kiss right away and all the feelings that were so hard to communicate before are coming to surface in this passionate contact.

"Please stay here tonight," she finds herself begging silently as their lips part and she opens her eyes to see Diane's reaction.

When Diane leans in for another kiss she suddenly feels happiness again. This is how it's supposed to be. They can't part without a proper goodbye, they love each other too much to just walk away.

Their kissing gets more and more intense and she soon feels Diane's hands run freely on her back. She slowly starts to guide her towards her bedroom, the place where she was with her once already, where she first hugged her. Back then she couldn't know that one day Diane would be back there with her under completely different circumstances.

They undress each other before they land on the red sheets and discover parts of the other's body as if they were doing it for the first and not the last time. Elle never wished to satisfy Diane so badly. She wants to compensate her for the upsetting words and make sure that she will never ever forget her love.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: The long awaited confrontation is here. I need to thank Bye11 for putting this idea in my head long chapters ago. And I'd love to thank everyone for the reviews, so happy you haven't lost faith in this story. **_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

After almost no sleep Diane's holding onto her red coffee mug when Will enters her office in an obviously cheerful mood. Diane feels the opposite, she's devastated, but does everything in her power to mask it in front of her partner. There's no way he can find out about anything that happened in the previous days between her and one of their third year associates.

"I'll need some extra help on the class action. Gabrielle flew back to Boston today, she'll stay there for a few days."

She's tried to gather her strength all morning to be able to say this sentence as lightly as she did. She's aware that Elle might never come back again and despite their last night together or maybe even due to that she actually feels empty inside.

"She got her ID back?"

"Yes, it was in her mailbox."

"Great, I mean we'll miss her work, but she deserves a few days off."

"Yes she does," she nods and desperately tries to find an excuse to get him out of her office.

She already misses Elle. It sensibly hurts and she still wants to blame someone for this pain she feels separated from someone she loves probably for forever. But she admits it may be for the best, pretending that nothing ever happened between them couldn't really work anyway. Only the distance can help them move on sooner or later. But she doesn't want to think about that yet, not when the memory of their last kiss is still palpable on her lips.

"Are you all right?" Will's voice interrupts her road down memory lane.

"I didn't get too much sleep," she tries to reach for the simplest explanation.

"Should I bring you more coffee?" he offers with a smile and her lips curl up for the first time that day due to his concern.

"Thank you, maybe later," she says softly and sighs relieved as he finally leaves her alone.

While her eyes wander around the room she spots Kalinda walking by her office. She feels yesterday's anger towards the other woman rise in her again and motions with her hand to call her inside.

"We need to talk," she tells her and even though it's hard to read Kalinda's face she's sure she knows what the topic of that conversation will be.

"I'm listening."

"Not here. Please meet me outside on the terrace in a half an hour."

"I'll be there," Kalinda leaves as quickly as she came and Diane now has thirty minutes to figure out what exactly she should tell her.

She knows her affair with Elle would have come to an end eventually, but Kalinda decided to take the decision from them, cut their happiness short, interfere in the worst possible way and she needs to tell her that something like this is unacceptable and cannot happen again.

o-o-o

"Gabrielle flew back to Boston today," she starts with the already practiced sentence when they meet in the deserted area of the large building that's ideal for personal conversations like this one. "I'm not sure she's ever coming back again," she adds just to make her see exactly what her interference has caused.

"I'm sorry."

"The hell you are," Diane lets some of her anger surface a little too early, looking deep into the other woman's eyes to make her feel actual guilt, which she's sure she doesn't.

"I was just trying to help."

"You do not interfere with my life like that," she raises her voice again, emphasizing every single word to make her point.

"It won't happen again."

"It had better not or your stay at this firm won't last much longer. And I count on your discretion in this matter. If anyone ever finds out I'll know the source."

"I only did it to protect you."

Kalinda's sudden explanation catches her off guard and temporarily raises her anger once more.

"I don't need to be protected, not by you, not by anyone."

Kalinda's gaze falls on the ground. She clearly doesn't know what else to say and Diane also thinks she's made herself clear enough already, so she begins to calm down.

"It will not affect our work relationship. This was something personal and I want to keep my private life separated. We are satisfied with your work and you don't have to be afraid of being punished for this in anyway."

Kalinda slowly lifts her head to look into Diane's eyes and nods in acknowledgement.

"And we will never talk about this again."

Kalinda replies with another nod.

"That's all I wanted to say," she let's her go and Kalinda walks away with hurried steps.

Diane expected to feel better after letting her anger out, but she doesn't. Instead she fears that she showed a side of her to someone she probably shouldn't have. She trusts Kalinda that she'll keep her word, but most likely neither of them will ever forget this conversation.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

As the airplane rises above the city she's called home for the last 3 years Elle's eyes fill with tears. The changes have happened so quickly. One day she was engaged to be married, the next she was alone in a new apartment. She started an affair with a woman then ended up head over heels in love with another. And now she has to leave everything behind and the thought of a final goodbye breaks her heart.

She hasn't officially resigned her job or given up her apartment yet, she couldn't do it all in such a short time, but she's made the decision and Diane supported it. They both know that trying to restore their work relationship after ending the affair wouldn't work, in fact it might damage their professional relationship. Switching to another firm in Chicago would only be more painful, to be close to Diane and still apart.

She is in love with Diane, she'd loved her long before she started wanting her. What happened between them wasn't a mistake and the only thing she regrets is that she ended it too soon. She thought she did the right thing listening to Kalinda, but it hurts too much now to call it 'right'.

She already misses Diane and wishes she could go back to her right away, tell her that she loves her and wants her to find another solution, one that doesn't involve her going away. But she can't and she knows there isn't another, a better solution. No matter how painful it is, she needs to make this sacrifice and try to find happiness somewhere else.

She opens her laptop to do some work that might help her kill time and provide some distraction. She promised Diane to keep working while she's away and told her she'd only be a phone call or an email away in case she needs anything. She wishes Diane would call her, even if it's just case related, she's already looking forward to hearing her voice, but she's not sure she'll be able to gather the courage to make a call herself.

Her eyes fall on the background photo of her and Diane that she still hasn't changed. She runs a finger on Diane's face on the screen, her absence causing her enormous pain. She'd love to turn back time only with a few hours when she was lying in her arms. Diane stayed there all night and they spent most of it talking instead of sleeping, after and before they pleasured each other to the fullest. Diane only left in the morning and Elle still hopes it wasn't the last time she saw her.

o-o-o

"Hey, sis," her sister, Gloria, greets her at the airport with a much needed hug that she returns.

"Thank you for picking me up," Elle smiles at her, happy to see a familiar face, not to be alone anymore.

"I haven't seen you in months, of course I came. You look like shit," Glo casts her honest judgment, "I bet you were up working all night."

"They don't let you on a vacation so easily," she diverts the answer, not willing to share any details about her previous night.

"Mom will be thrilled to see you."

"But you promised I can stay with you and Greg," she hopes that her sister hasn't changed her mind, because the last thing she wants is to stay with her mother, she'd rather go back to Chicago right away.

"Of course, we're happy to have you."

"Thank you," Elle sighs deeply and she knows her sister understands her reluctance to live with their mother even for a short while, they have a far better relationship when they don't stay under the same roof.

"I can't wait to hear all about you. I have to head back to work after I drop you off at home, but I'm sending Greg away with his friends tonight, so we can chat."

"I hope you have enough wine at home," Elle says half jokingly, she's already in desperate need of some alcohol.

"We'll buy some more."

Elle's not sure what she wants to tell her sister about everything that has happened to her lately, but she has a few hours to figure it out. She'd love to share the story of Diane, Kalinda and her with someone, to ask for her advice, but she has no idea what to expect, how she'd react. Her sister married her first love, just like Elle planned to, it might come as a shock to her that Elle has eyes for their own sex now, not to mention that she slept with her boss.

She'd be much more comfortable telling about all this to her best friend, but she hasn't talked to Maggie in months. Showing up at her door with a shocking story is probably not the ideal way to reunite after all this time. But there's one person who can never find out about anything, her mother. Because Elle knows she would never understand how her little girl could sink so low and such a revelation might have serious consequences on their already shaky relationship.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclamer: I didn't write this chapter, I have no idea who did, but I think shelovesshoes gave that person this idea with her first review. I understand if you don't like it, then just forget it ever happened, if you can :D**_

_**A part in the second half is M rated for a reason!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Drinking with Will is not an option now as she has something to hide from him, so she intentionally avoids his company and either leaves work before him or pretends to be buried in it when he comes in her office to say goodnight, so they don't have time for personal conversations.

It has been going on for a week. She's been heartbroken and lonely and missed _her girl_ so much, but she still managed to refrain from calling her, not even in work related matters. She'd love to know how she's doing, if she's planning to come back anytime soon, but she wants to give her all the time she needs to make her final decision.

That's how she's ended up in the same bar she and Elle visited twice when she wanted to talk to her. She doesn't feel like going home to her empty house where too many things remind her of Elle. She orders a glass of wine and sits at the counter sipping her drink when a familiar voice addresses her.

"You might need something stronger than that."

She cannot imagine why would Kalinda surprise her like that or think she wants to chat with her, especially a week after their unfriendly encounter.

"I really don't feel like talking," she looks at her shortly then turns her gaze back to her glass.

"I understand," she hears Kalinda say but she doesn't move and they sit there in silence for a while until the younger woman breaks it again, "She told me she has feelings for you, before anything happened. I told her to fight them or quit. She didn't listen to me."

"So you decided to ruin her happiness in return?" she's still bitter, but not angry anymore. The wounds have started to heal and she knows she will recover eventually, it just takes longer than usual.

"She wanted to be like you, she had it in herself. She would have made a great career under your mentorship."

"So you say I ruined it for her?" she isn't sure how they've ended up talking when that was the only thing she didn't want to do tonight.

"No, I did."

"I'm confused."

"I shouldn't have set my eyes on her, but she was like a young version of you, while you have always been unapproachable."

Kalinda's confession comes as a shock, she basically admits that she's attracted to her and Diane isn't sure how to react to that.

"I know that you miss her," Kalinda continues when she doesn't get an answer, "I could help you ease the pain," she offers her services openly and Diane begins to feel uncomfortable.

She cannot really take her seriously, she's in this mess because she let herself fall for someone she shouldn't have and now she's tempted to hop into bed with another one of her employees. This is crazy and just too much for her at the moment. She empties her glass quickly.

"I should go," she places money on the counter and stands up willing to leave the temptation behind.

"You know my number," Kalinda looks into her eyes and Diane's surprised to see the desire in them she never noticed before. It scares her and she hurries outside to get some fresh air and try to forget this meeting ever happened.

o-o-o

She's lying in her bed, but cannot fall asleep. The faces of two young women keep appearing in front of her eyes whenever she closes them, along with flashbacks of the night she spent at Elle's apartment, in her arms. She's missing her more than ever and the desire is just so unbearable that she finds herself reaching under her panties with one hand and trying to help herself with her own fingers. But the satisfaction isn't the same and that is when Kalinda's voice starts echoing in her head: _You know my number._

Calling Kalinda might be a solution to her problem. She needs to get over Elle and this might be the only way. And she couldn't ask for a more discreet partner than her, not to mention she was the one making the offer on the first place.

"I knew you'd call. Want me to come over now?" she doesn't even need to say anything, Kalinda apparently reads her mind.

"Yes," she replies and hangs up.

She waits on the couch for the doorbell in a purple dressing gown over her cream colored nightie. As she hears the clock ticking, panic starts to spread through her, questioning what she's doing. But she doesn't want to change her mind, she's too far gone for that, so she approaches her liquor cabinet for some natural encouragement.

When she hears the ring she walks up to the door. She knows that Kalinda has never seen her like that, but she clearly enjoys the sight, because she looks her up and down. And only a minute passes until she's already with her back on the couch and the dressing gown is lying on the floor, next to the other piece of clothing she had on before her visitor arrived.

Kalinda's still dressed, but it doesn't bother Diane. She came to pleasure her, that's what she offered and that's why she called. She feels her touch all over her skin along with her kisses and she moans and squirms from pleasure, exactly what she's been longing for. Kalinda starts fucking her hard with three fingers, while her lips are sucking on her nipples and Diane puts a hand on her mouth not to shout out loud.

After she comes she's still breathing heavily when she already feels Kalinda's lips go down on her. She's not sure she can take more, but she doesn't stop her and Kalinda's experienced lips combined with her tongue soon bring her over the edge once more.

Kalinda's face appears in front of her and she smiles seeing Diane's satisfaction.

"I've always wanted to do this," she admits, and for a split second Diane thinks the woman might kiss her, what she hasn't done yet, but she moves away, "I should go," she says and Diane just nods silently.

Diane doesn't even feel guilty for using her, for not returning the favor and Kalinda doesn't seem to expect it at all. The only thing she could say is 'thank you', but she doesn't think it's really necessary.

"Thank you," she hears Kalinda say the words instead and Diane's wondering how she can be so cool about being used.

But at least she can be sure that their secret is safe with her forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It's midday when Elle finally takes the courage to phone Diane after more than a week of waiting for a call from her in vain. She sent her a few work related documents via email, but all the reply she got was the conformation that the recipient read the messages, nothing more. She's been devastated that not only Diane didn't seem to need her workforce, but wasn't interested in her general wellbeing either.

She told Gloria in the end, after a few glasses of wine. Her sister was shocked at first, but she loves her too much to judge her for her actions. And she had already known how greatly Elle has always admired Diane and how thankful she has been for everything she's done for her. Glo supported her decision to move back to Boston and find a job there, in fact with the help of her husband Elle already got an offer of an associate position in a law firm after only a short interview. And this is what she wants to talk to Diane about.

She didn't want to call her in the evening when she would have been at home. She needs their conversation to stay short and professional, since it's quite clear that Diane considers this relationship to be over. They said their goodbyes already after all, both of them should be ready to move on and Elle has considered Diane her role model for too long not to follow her lead in this matter as well. The distance will help and it might take some time, but she'll able to forget this love affair and continue her life.

"Hello," Diane answers the phone rather fast and her voice doesn't sound cheerful, but not busy either.

"Hi, I hope I'm not calling at a wrong time," Elle says nervously, she was trying to stay calm, but it's just not working with Diane on the other end of the line after long days of silence.

"No, it's good to hear your voice."

Elle's lips curl up in a smile hearing this from Diane, it makes her happy that she isn't so indifferent towards her after all. She cannot really tell her she's been waiting for her call or that she loves hearing her voice as well, so she decides to say why she's called on the first place.

"I have something to tell you. I've found a job here."

"So soon?"

She claims to hear disappointment mixed with happiness in Diane's voice.

"Yes, turns out my brother-in-law has the right connections."

"Does it mean you aren't coming back at all?"

"I'm going back this weekend, my sister wants to come to help me pack up my stuff in the apartment and then we'll hire a van to transport them here."

"Or I could help you."

"Really?"

She hasn't counted with such an offer, but the thought of Diane wanting to spend time with her during her last days in Chicago makes her happy already.

"Yes, we could pack up together and arrange for the transport. Then you sister doesn't need to fly here."

"That would be great, thank you."

She wants to say so much more, but they will have the chance to say whatever they want to each other very soon.

"Let me know when you arrive, I'll pick you up at the airport."

The excitement is audible in Diane's voice and Elle starts to feel it too. Even though she hasn't said the words, she is technically not an employee of Diane's firm anymore, which makes their relationship a lot less complicated.

"Thank you."

"I need to go, but call or text me, all right?"

"I will. See you soon."

"See you."

o-o-o

It wasn't easy to convince Glo that she'd be fine on her own, but she really wanted to come alone to be able to spend time with Diane. She didn't tell her sister that detail, she told her some co-workers would help her pack up, that one of them traveling there was enough and she didn't even mention Diane. She wanted her sister to believe she's ready to move on and the cheerful mood she'd been in ever since their talk with Diane helped to convince Glo that she had nothing to worry about.

When she spots Diane from afar she starts smiling and walks towards her with her heart pounding in her chest. She knows that it's impossible for them to show any form of affection among all these people, but the promise of later already makes her happy. Diane wouldn't have offered her help if she didn't want to spend time with her and she's looking forward to every minute of it.

"Hey," she greets her when she steps next to her and she can see that Diane's just as happy to see her.

"Hi, hope you had a pleasant flight."

"Yes, thank you."

"Shall we?"

She follows Diane to her car and the anticipation of greeting her properly kind of blocks her mind. When they are sitting next to each other in the front she knows they still can't let their feelings show, but Diane grabs and squeezes her hand softly which she returns and she can't wait for them to finally get to their destination where she can show her how much she's missed her.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: the second part of the chapter is M rated!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Kalinda's visit the previous week helped to get rid of the sexual frustration, but didn't change the fact that she was missing Elle. So hearing from her and that she's coming back for a few days made Diane happy and in the end they agreed to spend them together. They are both aware it will be harder for them to say goodbye afterwards, but they want to use the time anyway, because so little of it has been available for them so far.

Diane's been looking forward to holding Elle in her arms again. Those few minutes of pleasure with Kalinda were meaningless compared to how she felt when she was with Elle. She was aware that Kalinda desired her and she could satisfy her fully, but she didn't feel anything. They managed to act like nothing ever happened the next day in the office, because both of them possessed the ability to pretend. But Diane was sure Kalinda knew she was grateful for what she did for her.

Now that Elle's sitting next to her she kind of regrets that she gave in to Kalinda too easily. Elle wasn't even gone for a week and she almost let someone else into her bed. But Elle never needs to know, just like Kalinda cannot know that Elle is back. They can spend three days together in secret that might serve as a compensation for having to end this affair for once and for all.

She drives them to her house and Elle doesn't even ask anything as Diane stops the car and they enter the building quickly to finally be alone and able to show what they had to withhold so far. Diane pulls Elle close and their lips meet in a deep kiss that shows how much they have both missed each other.

When Elle's hands land on Diane's back, trying to open her zipper she stops kissing her for a second. It suddenly feels that she's using someone again, like she did with Kalinda. She cannot let it happen with Elle. She hasn't offered her help to have someone at her service. She has to be the one who pampers Elle first, gives her the love she deserves.

"I don't want you to do anything on your own unless I ask you to," she orders softly.

"So now that you are not my boss in the office anymore you want to be the boss in…" Diane cuts her off with a kiss, but when she feels Elle's hands on her she breaks it off.

"What did I just say?" she reminds her playfully and Elle has no choice but to obey her if she wants to feel Diane's lips on hers again.

While their kissing gets more intense Diane holds Elle by the waist and slowly guides her inside the living room, but remembering what happened on that couch the other night makes her reconsider. She moves away to grab Elle's hand and pulls her with her up the stairs and leads her inside her own bedroom.

It's the first time Elle is in there and she notices how the girl looks around, taking in the environment Diane sleeps in. Diane isn't sure why she never brought her in this room before, it's not like she was hiding anything from her or didn't want to share her bed with her. In fact that is why they are in there now and Diane doesn't hesitate long before she invades those red lips and starts undressing Elle slowly.

Elle doesn't try to interfere and in return Diane places the most passionate kisses on all parts of her skin that surface from under her clothes which end on the ground one by one. When she removes her panties last she kneels down in front of her and starts to pleasure her with her tongue. She holds her by the hips and doesn't stop until she hears Elle's most ecstatic scream that she's familiar with.

Diane kisses her way up back to Elle's lips that return the kiss even more eagerly than before. She still hasn't given her permission to use her hands and she's pleased to see that Elle's obeying her. She gently pushes her on the bed and keeps eye contact with her as she starts undressing herself. The desire in Elle's eyes is visible and as Diane frees her own skin from under the fabric she already feels that it's burning for the other woman's touch, bur she has to hold on a little longer.

When she's all naked she climbs on top of Elle and covers both of them with the sheets. Their lips unite in another passionate kiss and one of Diane's hands slid down to Elle's thighs right away. She isn't done with her yet and no matter how much she longs to be brought to the edge herself, she postpones her own pleasure to give again. She keeps kissing Elle and moving her fingers in and out of her simultaneously until she comes with a much quieter moan this time as Diane's lips prevent her from letting it out fully.

Diane kisses her again and again while her hands find back to her face and she takes it between her palms, stroking it gently, while she places kisses on it everywhere she can.

"I want to touch you," Elle practically begs not only with her voice, but her eyes as well and Diane looks at her for a short while before she kisses her another time then rolls on her back next to Elle.

"I'm all yours now. Don't be gentle."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

After spending the first day of their weekend putting almost three years of her life into boxes of various sizes Elle enjoys standing under the shower with the hot water pouring on her skin. She thinks back on the last twenty-four hours they spent together with Diane wearing a wide smile on her face. It was a good decision to come back to her after all, if only for a few days, no matter how hard it will be to say goodbye in the end. The way she made love to her last night, giving her everything she had without her returning it until she made sure Elle was fully satisfied still sends shivers down her spine. No one has ever loved her like this and probably no one ever will.

But it isn't just their sensational lovemaking that makes her extremely content, they also spent a wonderful day together, exhausting themselves with work, but having a never ending conversation. Diane came across some photo albums and Elle ended up presenting her life to Diane, getting her acquainted with the family she wouldn't have the chance to meet. Most of Elle's relatives will never know what role Diane played in the girl's life, beside being her boss for a few years and teaching her the best legal practice some associates can only dream about.

They shared countless details of their past with each other and Diane promised to complete her stories with pictures later and Elle still wants to take her upon her word. They managed to finish the packing in one day and already made plans for the last day they're going to spend together. Diane promised to take her out of town, to a quiet place where no one knows them, where they don't have to hide anymore and can spend at least a short time together being free.

By the time the flat was covered with nothing else but boxes they almost knew everything about the other, but there were certain things they didn't talk about at all. Diane never asked if she'd told her family about the affair or why she is moving back to Boston and they also didn't talk about what will happen to them once she moves back there. It's obvious that their affair will be officially over when they say goodbye the day after tomorrow, but what about the friendship, the professional relationship?

She's been so used to having Diane in her life for the last years, saying goodbye to her boss, her mentor, her friend will be just as hard as saying goodbye to her lover. But maybe they could be able to keep their relationship in some form despite the distance. She cannot give up on Diane's love and her friendship at the same time and if Diane's happiness when she saw her again after almost two weeks was any indication, Elle is sure it will be just as hard for Diane to deal with her absence as it will be for her.

A knock on side of the shower cabin interrupts her thoughts and she closes the water before she slides it open. Diane is standing there in a robe and Elle can only think of one reason for that, so before Diane says anything she unfolds her robe, takes it off her shoulder and pulls her naked body inside. They haven't touched each other since the morning and they only have a limited amount of time together, so Elle doesn't hesitate at all, her hands and her lips start working at the same time as she pushes Diane against the wall.

o-o-o

When the alarm went off two hours earlier they regretted that they had anything planned for the day other than staying in bed until the very last hour. They were tired from the packing the previous day and it took them a while to massage some life into the other's body that ended in another round of lovemaking which they couldn't get enough of.

But sitting in the car outside the borders of Chicago now makes it worth after all. The idea of not having to pretend in public for at least one day is more than exciting. They don't have any other plans than to spend every minute with each other, act like a couple that they haven't been able to do so far and make the best of their last complete day together.

As she's looking at the beautiful woman next to her she wishes this day could last forever and they would never have to part, because she already feels the pain their goodbye will cause. But she still wouldn't give these last days for anything.

"I wish we could stop the time," the words just slip out, but when she sees Diane's lips curl up to a smile she doesn't regret them anymore.

"We can try. How long do you want this day to last?" Diane asks so naturally that it makes Elle smile as well. It feels good to talk about something related to the future, even though it's obviously not a serious conversation.

"How about forever?" she suggests and the smile seems to be stuck on Diane's face as she focuses on the road.

* * *

**_A/N: There are only 3 chapters left, I really can't say more without spoiling anything, but I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts._**

**_Also I'd like to thank Vereia for all her guest reviews, thank you for being so faithful to my writing. 3_**

**_And a special thank you goes out to the reviewer named Miss Lockhart. Your wonderful review made me smile and cry at the same time. Thank you so much for your kind words, they meant so much to me. You can count on more stories like this from me, so stick around ;)_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: A tissue might be needed for this chapter and I have to give a shout out to Steffi for putting a certain idea in my head. I'm posting the last 2 chapters during the weekend.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The sound of a baby crying awakes Diane from her dreams. As she slowly opens her eyes to see the source of this confusing noise the crying gets quieter, but as she closes them she hears it louder again. She tries to keep her eyes open as long as she can until the sound completely fades away, that is when she realizes it was just a dream.

With her eyes shut hard once more she tries to recall the details that involved a baby crying in her crib and she and Elle sleeping in the same room. In the dream they were obviously a happy family with a baby girl who didn't always let her two mommies sleep, but they didn't really mind. The happiness she felt while she was asleep brings a wide grin on her face, but it only lasts until reality cruelly kicks in.

This was their last night together, in a few hours Elle will be on that plane back to Boston and she will probably never see her again. What she lived through during the few hours asleep was a dream and nothing more. As happy as it made her feel, she cannot let it cloud her judgment over the present. As much as she may have wanted Elle to stay, she knows she's doing the right thing with leaving. She needs to rebuild her career in Boston and find that special someone she can share her life with, someone of her own age, someone with whom she can raise a baby girl or a boy as a family.

Diane isn't the person for that. She's already in her fifties, that part of her life when she could have become a mother is long gone. Age might be just a number, but there are too many years separating them to be able to make this work. By the time Elle would even think of having a child Diane's career would almost be over. There is simply no future for the two of them as a couple no matter how wonderful it felt in that dream.

They have spent a few marvelous days together, but it's time to accept the fact that this short lived relationship ends today. Elle introduced her to a kind of love she never knew about, one that knows no boundaries. Neither the age difference, nor the hierarchal work relationship could serve as an obstacle to them and she will never regret giving in.

But there is only one thing left to do now, they need to say goodbye and figure out whether or not they want to stay in touch in the future or forget each other completely. Not that she thinks she could ever really forget Elle, she knows that the girl will always have a special place in her heart, no matter how far away she'll live her life from now on.

She knows it's only a matter of minutes until the sleeping woman on her side will wake up, so she uses this short time to observe Elle's face, burn it into her memory for eternity. She wants to remember how beautiful she is, especially when she's asleep. She wants to remember her voice, the way she says her name, her smile that so often managed to sweep her off her feet, her laughter that she will miss hearing day by day. It will be painful to exist without the touch of her hands and the taste of her lips.

And beside the girl she loves with all her heart she'll also miss the smart lawyer she's been mentoring for so long. She has the ability to outshine her someday and she is sure that even if she continues in a different state she hasn't heard the last of Gabrielle Jenkins.

"Good morning," Elle interrupts Diane's chain of thoughts and she smiles at the girl.

"Morning," she kisses her lips softly at first, but with slowly growing passion that soon takes over her mind, banishing the thought that they need to talk about certain things. But they still have a few hours so she quickly convinces herself that they don't have to do it right now, it can wait a little longer.

o-o-o

They are ready to leave their room and drive back home and Diane doesn't want to wait with their conversation until the very last minute so she sits down on the side of the bed and looks at Elle.

"Come here," Elle sits next to her and Diane takes her hand to gather courage for what she has to say, "I had a dream last night, about us. You and I were together and we had a beautiful baby girl who didn't let us sleep with her crying," Diane feels tears forming in her eyes and Elle's smile isn't unclouded either as she's listening to her, "I'm sorry we cannot make that dream come true and I'll never stop missing you from the minute you get on that plane today," the tears start running down her cheeks and she tries to wipe them away.

"I'm so scared," Elle's visibly fighting with her tears too.

"Of what?"

"Losing you."

Elle's words make it clear for Diane that breaking ties with the girl completely after today is not an option, even though it might be easier for them to move on that way.

"You are not losing me, but there will come a time when you won't need me anymore."

"And until then?"

Diane looks into Elle's already red eyes that are still full of hope and she doesn't want to break her heart more than necessary. Until she really needs her, Diane will be there for her, like she has been for the last three years.

"You know how to reach me."

The smile on the girl's face couldn't be brighter hearing Diane's words and she pulls her into a hug which Diane welcomes. For once it's not about wanting to feel the closeness of the other's body, this hug reminds her of the ones they shared before their intimate relationship started. And it gives her hope that due to the distance they might be able to look at the other differently with time and turn back to a kind of friendship that still means a certain presence in the other's life until they both require it.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I'm handing a tissue to all my faithful readers, even I needed one after rereading this chapter before posting. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking around until the end and that you made my days with your comments. Last chapter will be up tomorrow and I also plan to share some news afterwards.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

They have said goodbye to each other more than once already, but this really is the last time, the last chance to hold her, kiss her, to show her how much she loves her, even though she never said the actual words. She hasn't heard Diane say them either, but she's said so many things Elle would never have imagined her say. And even without words she's sure what she feels for Diane is mutual and if it weren't for the circumstances separating them, they could make it work together.

Diane's skin burns under her touch, her lips responds to hers, her hands slide on her body, causing her to squirm from pleasure. They moan into their kisses, they gasp for air, they make the other scream in ecstasy. _For the last time._ These words echo in Elle's head and it makes her even more giving, caring, loving. Her tender kisses cover every inch of Diane's skin and when neither of them can take it anymore, they make each other come over and over again until their bodies finally give up and accept that it really is the end.

Holding on to Diane's hug while she still can, Elle ventures a look at the clock on the nightstand. They don't even have an hour left. She wants to cry thinking about saying goodbye, but she doesn't want to ruin their last hour. She can cry later, in fact she knows she will probably cry herself to sleep for many nights to come, but she doesn't want that to be Diane's last image of her. She wants her to remember her love, her kisses and her smile, knowing how happy she made her feel whenever they were together.

"I don't want you to take me to the airport," Elle breaks their comfortable silence, probably disappointing Diane a little, who might have counted with them spending a little more time together.

"Why?"

Elle already sees the sadness in Diane's eyes, because Elle wants them to part earlier, she might not be ready for that either, but she has some more time to get used to the idea.

"I want to be able to kiss you goodbye," Elle looks into Diane's eyes and seals her words with a kiss that isn't their last kiss yet, just one of the hundreds of kisses they have already shared that day.

"I'm so sorry about the hiding," Diane obviously gets where she's coming from, but she doesn't need to explain, because Elle knows her like no one does.

"Please don't apologize, there's no need for that, I understand."

"You deserve someone who will be proud to call you their own."

Elle knows that Diane wants her to find someone else, whether it will be a woman or a man, but she doesn't want to think about it now and not anytime soon, not until this woman still owns her heart.

"If I could have you, I wouldn't want anyone else," she confesses, without the intention of trying to convince Diane of anything, she is just saying the truth.

"I love you," Diane says the words Elle never thought she would hear from her lips and she's more than happy to return them, she's kept them inside for long enough already.

"I love you too," she smiles at Diane, showing how happy her words made her and the gentle kiss that follows reflects those mutual feelings perfectly.

o-o-o

This is it, their last goodbye. The cab will be here any minute and she'll have to walk out that door. She might never see Diane again, but at least she has her permission to contact her, and she knows she won't be able to resist. If there's a chance for them to stay in touch just as friends she wants to grab it and maybe they can actually make it work. If it becomes too painful she might have to let go completely, but at least she wants to try, because this relationship is worth saving in any form. She's aware that she's the only person Diane has ever let so close to herself and she wants to stay worthy of her trust.

"I'll call you tonight, if that's okay," Elle says hesitantly.

"Yes, please, I want to know that you've arrived safely."

Elle doesn't know what else to say, but she's proud of being able to keep her tears back completely. She doesn't see them in Diane's eyes either, but the sadness she feels is clearly visible.

When they hear the cab outside they unite in a last warm hug that Elle wants to burn inside her mind along with the kiss she didn't want to leave without. When they pull back Diane walks her to the door and they kiss each other for the very last time as gently as they can as if they never want it to end.

"I'll talk to you tonight," Elle whispers, because she doesn't want to say the word 'goodbye'.

"I'll be waiting for your call," Diane begins to smile and Elle smiles back at her before she walks out the door, just like she planned to, because that is how she wants Diane to remember her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"I think you need this now."

Will places a bottle of scotch on Diane's desk and she automatically checks her watch surprised at how fast this day has gone by without her noticing it. Her lips curl up in a half smile that fades away at once.

"I've missed that," he smiles at her then sits down in one of the armchairs facing Diane.

She opens her cabinet and takes out two glasses that he fills right away and Diane tastes her drink slowly. She suspects why Will is there. She took a day off, which is unusual on its own, but she also showed up in a very bad mood and she's avoided his company a lot lately. He must have sensed that something isn't right. It's over now anyway, the pretending, the hiding.

"Will you tell me what's been going on?"

Will's question makes her realize she hasn't said anything to him ever since he's entered her office. She's not sure what to say though. Does Will suspect anything? Does he want to know the truth at all? Does she trust him enough to tell him the truth? Is she strong enough to confess to him? And how will he take it anyway?

"Gabrielle has found a job in Boston, she isn't coming back anymore," she says this with resignation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I know you had high hopes for her."

"I did, I still do. I'm sure we'll hear from her in the future."

"Why did she leave?"

"She had her reasons," she still hesitates whether or not to be honest with him, maybe she can get away with a version of the truth after all.

"I can see that it's bothering you. You aren't the same since she's left."

"You have nothing to worry about," she tries to deny that she needs to talk about it, even though it would probably be better if she did.

"Let me make that decision."

He pours them another round from the bottle, which indicates that he doesn't want to give up. She considers her options. She can keep this to herself and deal with it on her own or share it with someone who obviously cares about her and wants to help. Not that he or anyone else could actually help. Elle is gone, she's never coming back and Diane needs to learn to be without her.

"She's left because of me."

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"That you and Gabrielle had a thing."

"Did someone say something?" She means '_Did Kalinda say something?'_ because Diane wants to believe the investigator is the only one who knows about the affair.

"No, I've just put the pieces together."

"I have no idea how it happened," she can see that there's no use denying it anymore, Will's obviously a much better observer than she gives him credit for.

"You don't need to explain it to me, things happen."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, I'm more worried about her."

"She is a tough one, she's learnt from the best."

Diane's more grateful for the understanding than she is able to show. She somehow hasn't expected Will to react like this, more like…

"So that is why you never showed any interest in me?"

Will's question comes with a teasing smile and now Diane recognizes the friend she's always considered him to be, someone who is able to pick her up whenever she's down. She cannot help a slight chuckle escape her lips.

"It's not like you ever showed any interest in me either," she returns the teasing.

"It's too late now, I guess."

"Oh god," Diane closes her eyes realizing only now what this actually means. She and Will are kind of in the same team now and he will probably never stop teasing her about it.

"Will you come to pick up girls with me?"

"Stop it," she tries to be angry, but she cannot keep her laughter back at the same time.

The beeping of her phone interrupts their moment and Diane reaches for it to check the text message. She smiles when she sees the sender's ID.

'_First day went well. Thank you for thinking of me. I'm buried in paperwork already, miss my privileges and you. E'_

"Is it from her?"

"How do you know?" Diane looks up with the same smile on her face.

"Just a guess."

Diane reads the short text another time before she puts the phone back on the desk.

"I think she will be all right, both of us will."

THE END

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So this was it, another journey is over. We have reached the end too fast, I know. I usually am more reserved in posting updates, want to save things for later, but the unexpectedly huge interest in this story made me change my mind. And it helped that I managed to write it rather quickly, so I had no real reason to keep the updates to myself._**

**_This was a completely new experiment for me, trying to make Diane something that she clearly isn't on the show. While writing some chapters I heard her laughter from Infamy echo in my head, but I still managed to carry this story through. When I started writing I had no idea where the story would take me, if Elle and Diane will ever sleep together, let alone kiss. But you could read that it developed the way it did and I love the result. No matter how different it was from my other fanfics – you know I'm usually writing fluffy stories with happy endings – I still loved writing the angst and the sad parts just as much._**

**_I never planned for them to stay together, no matter how much some of you would have loved to see that. I tried to explain it in the story why I don't see a future for them, no matter how much I love my Elle and this ship and their goodbyes broke my heart just as much as yours. But I decided that this story cannot end here. Since I already have a Diane who has turned gay, I wanted to find a more suitable love interest for her, with whom they could actually have a future. That is what the sequel will be about._**

**_If you're interested in coming on another journey with me, read a story that starts a year after this one and involves another OC, make sure to stick around. I already have the perfect title and 6 chapters written and this time I have a new challenge set for myself, to make each chapter at least 1500 words long, to give you more to read. I planned to start posting it next weekend, but due to a possible vacation I might have to postpone it with a week. I'm going to start with weekly updates, until I have enough chapters written to make them more frequent. I really hope you'll like the new story just as much!_**

**_And last but not at least I'd like to thank certain people._**

**_First of all Deelylah, who used to encourage me when I had this story idea and helped me with the first few chapters. I know you'll probably never read this, but I'll always be grateful to you for everything._**

**_StrawberrySab, who demanded I take this fic out of my closet when I first mentioned it to her. Thank you for supporting me and for your honesty, I really appreciate it._**

**_Raileht, who was with me from the beginning of this journey, convinced me to start posting when she read the already written chapters, then read each new chapter I sent her with excitement, always demanded more and convinced me I'm not doing anything crazy._**

**_Shelovesshoes, who I got to know thanks to this story and whose input has been the most helpful, so I ended up asking her about parts I was still unsure of when the story was done. Your help has made this story even better and I love working on the sequel with you!_**

**_And last but not at least I'd love to thank my faithful readers: Believe78, Bye11, __G. D. Pastry__, Kikidevil17, Ladybug-Jojo, Steffili, superskyerocket1, Supsi85, tessgrey99, Vereia and Yadasar for reviewing almost each chapter, showing your continued support and for everyone else who reviewed the fic or just read it and liked it. Thank you!_**


End file.
